Ninja by Design, Mage by profession
by coxhugh1
Summary: Shinobi are those who endure. A mage are those who have a sense of adventure. The journey of a hero is at it's end or is it truly the end?Who knows?They say a journey of a hero is a never ending cycle. What would be the impact of our young hero Naruto who has arrived in Earth-land after the end of war. Follow Naruto in his new adventure in new lands. Sibling Relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

The feeling of cold, dark and loneliness is a feeling that no human would ever want to see. But people when they do not understand a situation they began to give hate and utter ignorance to existence of those who society cannot understand. Such was the life of Jinchuriki or human sacrifice to seal the very forces of nature called Bijuu's or tailed beasts in a person. Bijuu's who had conscious along with greatest power bought destruction to wherever they go. Only few could understand them.

Sixteen years, it has been Sixteen years since the Kyuubi-no-yoko or Nine tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha or The village hidden in the leaves bringing forth a great calamity towards the village. Ninjas the military force of the village rose to defend their homes with their lives. Many died but that time the leader The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki with the cost of their lifes sealed the Fox inside an infant. The very same infant born by the day of 10th October, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of the two legendary Ninjas who died the day he was born.

"Naruto chan this is your mom Kushina Naruto chan." Said the crying Kushina who was holding a nail through her abdomen along with her husband so as to save their child. "Minato is it not a mothers duty to save their child so y did u jumped in?" asked Kushina. " Is it mot a fathers job to protect his family too Kushina?" Glancing towards the Shinigami Minato continued " Kushina I do not have much time. This will be our final time to see Naruto. I am going to place our chakra in the seal so that we can see him again when he is grown up. So Kushina please get give our final words to him." "Naruto you will endure a lot of hatered in coming years. I am going to miss you growing up Naruto. Please leave a very happy life. Make friends, eat your veggies, bath regularly and most importantly have a goal and have the determination to fulfil it. People may not be good at some subjects but don't be depressed because we Uzumaki's never give up."

Said a crying Kushina "Their are 3 taboos you must always remember Naruto. 1) Its about money. Never borrow and save as much as you can from your missions. 2) it's about girls. I know at some point you will notice girls. It's natural do not go for wrong girl Naruto find someone like your kaa-chan ne? And 3) Stay wary of Jiraya. He maybe a great Ninja but he is a pervert." She continued " Listen here precious from hear on out you will endure soo much. I want to be there for you. I want to teach you soo much. I Love you soo much. Please take care of yourself. I am soo sorry Minato I took your time". "Its okay Kushina. My words to you are exactly of your motor-mouth mother Naruto" said Minato " No matter what you become we both love you." And with that the great Fox was sealed leaving a legacy of both with a note to Third Hokage saying treating Naruto as a hero.

* * *

Those words were never reached the public and he was treated nothing more than the Fox himself in coming years. The orphanage threw him out when he was barely four year old. He endured the cold glares the hate, the stigma without knowing why was he treated as such. For twelve long years he never knew who he was, secrets hidden within the darkness of lies and treachery law to prevent to talk about that night. But one night he came to knew why was he treated as such. This was the beginning of a journey of a young ninja. A human who have been hated by his own kind by housing a monster.

He was never the one for being subtle, nor he was the one for skill neither for his skills. He was known for his determination, the route he would take to protect those who was precious to him going beyond everything. He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze lying near death on ground from his battle with Tobi on Fourth Great Ninja War. It was said that, near death you will know what kind of life you lived as it was true in this case. His entire life passing through his eyes. Remembering everything.

The academy days. The genin exam. The training with Kakashi the time with his team The chunin exams him defeating Gaara. Saskue defecating for power. The fight it followed. The trip with Jiraya. His return. The rescue of Fifth Kazekage Gaara a friend of Naruto. His training with toads. The defeat of Nagato and then waterfall of truth. Eventually leading to War. It had taken a lot of efforts many died. The war became bloody but the silver lining the peace will be followed. The dream of many great people will be there will be fulfilled. During the course he had obtain the Sharingan from his comrade and friend Sasuke and he died. Soon He knew he was going to die but he had defeated the leader of opposition. The one who had started this war so as to seize control of the world leading to an illusion. Tobi or Madara Uchiha lay beside him.

But was this the end for the hero? Its still a wonder how he had endure this what made him do what most think impossible. He mastered Hirashin, he mastered Sharingan. He over came every obstacle going as far as to befriend the deamon Kyuubi better known as Kurama working with him in course of war. But he was laying there near death.

* * *

" So This is the end eh Kurama?" asked Naruto " **It seems so Kit. I have used up everything I had hell even you used everything you had seems like your body is failing Kit."** Said Kurama sadly. "It was nice knowing you buddy. Thank you for everything partner, for being asshole in childhood for being the best partner ever was. Thank you Kurama. I think its time for me to rest. I think its good bye eh?". " **It was nice knowing you too Kit, you were the only friend I had Kit I will always treasure you buddy."**

And then there was a hole. Yes a hole in the sky no pun intended but a freaking hole. "Kurama what's going on? Why does it feels like my body is being lifted somewhere? What the fuck is happening?" **"I have no idea Kit. I am too tired to even think straight."**

And with that the hero who finished the war was gone never to be seen again. The sky literally ate him up. The next second only for our duo to hear **"Who is this child? How did he got here?Need to heal him fast or he will die"** said a Dragon who scales were green known by legends as Sky Dragon with that Naruto lost consciousness.

* * *

Cliffhnager: Man its my first story hope you like this people. Please review this.


	2. Chapter 2: Grandneey The Sky Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am still in the middle of character development. I haven't thought romantic relationship but yes it will be there, With whom now will be a good question..

* * *

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

400 years ago.

Dragon's the mythical beasts were beings with high magical power and strength. They ruled the kingdom of Fiore. Many believed that those very monsters with blood-lust to kill everything. But on the other hand they were the most intelligent and magical creatures that existed. Many dragons lived for hundreds of years due to their own magical reserves which were bound to be limitless due to raw ethernano in air supplementing their powers to absurd degree. These dragons were very organised beings were there were King's or Queen's who ruled the particular elements of nature to lower tier dragons.

The dragon king festival was one way to determine who would be the King or Queen for next 100 years to come. The current King or Queen would battle to show their strength to the challenger who would challenge them for the throne. Over the time many dragons began revolting to such system in which this resulted in to civil war between dragons which resulted into two factions in which one faction wanted the current system to continue while other wanted to replace with new system in which every dragon would have rights to do whatever they want.

The war continued for few years which resulted in deaths of many dragons hence resulting in decrease of numbers of dragons on both side. Dragon's who viewed humans as nothing more than creatures who wanted power to gain superiority later change their views witnessing few who threw their life away for others began to teach humans their own magic. The magic called Dragon-slayer magic had the capability to overpower dragons hence shifting the momentum to second faction who wanted freedom as they were the only ones who trained humans in the art.

* * *

Humans are very complicated beings. They kill each other for mere petty reasons. Use to rage wars for mere lands. Greed for more and everything considered there were few who would protect everyone. But the numbers being far less than anticipated. When dragons began to teach humans the magic due to power gained the humans become corrupted in greed for more. They started killing their own parents for more power. Among one such human was Acnologia. He killed dragons left and right thereby collecting souls of dragons and by bathing in their blood turned himself into dragon. He began viewing humans as trash thereby killing dragon slayers as well.

It was to be noted that very few Dragons who left went into hiding because of war. King's and Queen's never wanted a war in the first place. They knew the consequences of such actions and thought to hide so as to prevent themselves to take sides. When the war ended the ground laid waste Human's population increased this led to humans able to use magic because of consequences. Dragons who suffered injuries died. Very chosen few were left. Over the time Dragons became myths but few knew they existed. With time the long forgotten history of Dragons began to deteriorate further making them long forgotten. Once the mighty numbers of dragons now left to mere extinction.

Grandneey was the chosen few of the dragons who wanted to avoid war went to hiding. The mighty sky dragon Grandneey the only female dragon left now in the world went to a very peaceful life. With beautiful green scales she was the Queen of the once mighty sky dragon having the command of wind along with healing made her the most formidable opponent who could last longer than other dragons and the might beyond anything became the Queen of the sky dragons. But with great strength she had very peaceful nature. She never wanted war or the bloodshed that followed. But being the Queen She had to make the stand hence she decided along with her kin to not to get involved. But other dragons knew their might. They were the faction who would easily shift the balance of war to any side. Knowing the threat they possessed they were attacked by both the factions.

The Sky dragons fought valiantly for days to end the battle alone lasted for 9 days straight without any rest. On the 10th days they fell to exhaustion. Fighting upon army's of dragon themselves. They started to fell. On the 11th day the fight was over Grandeeny had to go into hiding. Being the pacifist by nature she neither fell to hate that came with aftermath. Being the young Queen she was asked by other sky dragons to hide. They died but they protected her. She knew this. Many thought she was dead too as war tends to cause chaos in battlefield. But she survived and led to have the legacy that was entrusted to her by her kin.

* * *

Year X-666

The sky was tearing up there was unnatural amount of energy that was releasing in the air was the one She had never felt before. Wendy her daughter was sound asleep but she was not she was wide awake. She felt it. The power that was released if gone into wrong hands would bring catastrophe to the world She knew this. She decided to investigate to see what was that was releasing such power. She was sure many felt it and would pass it off as disturbance in ethernano that has been occurring since many days. As it was near to where she was she was the only one who felt it. That lead her to a child no more than 3 years of age near death lying on a crater that had formed because of the surge in power. It was being difficult to sense anything since the magical energy released by child barely 3 year was blanketing the area. She made a decision to take the child seeing the injuries he had she was sure if nothing was done the child could be dead in next 30 minutes.

 **"Who is this child? How did he got here? Need to heal him fast or he will die"** Said Grandneey and saw that child had lost consciousness. She flew as fast as she could to her place and upon reaching she began working on him. It took her few hours to stabilize the child before and another few to heal him up. **'Who are you child? How did u even got here? And how were you near the state of death?'** thought Grandneey with a sigh She continued **'So many questions very few answers. The boy will be awake in 3 days hope I get some answers. It took a lot out of me. But the shear magic the boy has is astounding. Lets see how this goes. Ah! I am going to rest.'**

The child in front of her was barely 3 tear old with whisker marks on his face, sun kissed blonde hair, fair skin. This child was the hero the one who saved the Shinobi nations, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Where he was? Earth-land Country: Fiore.

* * *

3 days later

" KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Naruto.

* * *

To be continued.

Feeling evil. Ain't gonna continue further. Next chapter we will find out everything that happened with Naruto or not. Now that's a mystery. Stay attuned for next. Until next time catch ya.


	3. Chapter 3: The heart of the hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

"Kurama what's going on? Why does it feels like my body is being lifted somewhere? What the fuck is happening?" **"I have no idea Kit. I am too tired to even think straight.** **"**

* * *

Story Start-

* * *

Mindscape

"What now bud? This thing whatever it maybe is pulling us somewhere. I don't even know where" said Naruto.

" **I know that Kit. I am trying to think what it is. Whatever it is Naruto is killing us both. There is only one way to save either of us"** Kurama stated. "Why does it sounds like you are going to do something stupid" asked Naruto.

" **..."** Kurama stared sadly into the eyes of his friend.

The memory that bought them together, he was starring at the child, no jailor, no a friend who understood him by going through what Kurama has endured in his long life span. Humanity has its twisted ways to reject something they do not understand. Once the proud kitsune, at first loved humans who rejected him and started hating him as he was something many never tried to understand. He came to a point where if humanity who rejected him he started rejecting humans too. Hate breeds hate. The never ending cycle in which the Great Fox was engulfed was freed by a mere child who became his partner a friend who once said during a fight to him.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"You are no longer the fox who attacked the village Kyuubi no you are Kurama my friend my partner. From this day fourth you are the protector just like me. We both will have each other's back. This is what friends are for right?" Said Naruto bumping fist with him

" **I have your back partner you have mine. Now let's show those fuckers what two man team can do?"** said Kurama who was grinning like an idiot.

"Let's get wild/ **Let's get wild** " said both together. And that day they fought near two thousand's of White Zetsu's alone and won.

* * *

"Say something Kurama. What are you planning?" said Naruto again.

At this Kurama answered **"Kit this thing is killing us both. There is no way I can survive this neither can you. But we are partners Naruto so together we can survive. There is a way, a risky gamble if you want to say in which either of us can survive this. I do not know what will happen after this bud so stay put."**

"You are hiding something Kurama please tell me what are you hiding?" asked Naruto tearfully.

Staring at his eyes Kurama understood Naruto knew the odd's either of them will not be able to make it. **"Eh! I seriously can't hide anything from you can I Naruto. Yes buddy this thing here is tearing us apart piece by piece. My life for yours that's the only thing that will keep you alive"**

" . . Take my life Kurama and please live long. That's the only thing that this body can honestly do"

" **Listen here you stupid BRAT. I have lived a very long life. I am tired and this can give me a chance to go wherever I belong but I can do one last thing before going hell or heaven for all I care. You on the other hand are what 16 brat. DO NOT EVER DISREGARD YOUR LIFE YOU IDIOT.I won't listen to you Naruto."** said Kurama sad at this dilemma. Naruto started crying hearing this.

"Why Kurama why? Whoever I think of as my family started ending up dead. I am tired of this. First my parents then my friends now even you. Please Kurama you are the only one left I will not be able to bear it" Naruto at this point broke down completely.

" **Only you Naruto only you. It is because of this I am sacrificing myself you are my family too Naruto and like I said I have lived a long life. Now it's your time to have a life. You are my legacy Kit live long buddy have a good life. Find a girl eh, buddy? I sure want some few grandkit's running around. Most importantly never lose hope Naruto. You are Naruto Namikaze. Your name is a keepsake of your teacher that idiotic flesh bag. So don't mop around ne. You have the will entrusted of people so many before you. Leave a long life. If you so much of become Uchiha bastard I am going to kick your ass from the grave. Now Naruto it's time. See ya around Kit."** said the mighty demon, the once great kyuubi-no-yoko or nine tailed demon fox.

Naruto was quiet the whole time unable to process what was happening. Mind completely shut down. But he heard everything his friend said. No not a friend his father who watched him from the day he was born.

' **I hope this works. Please make this work for the last time I am begging the Gods above please make this work'** combined his life force with whatever last remaining chakra he has left giving it to his kit. He was greeted by the sight of success his life force combined with chakra made it so that Naruto was not converted into a mass of energy. But this lead to de-ageing making him barely 2 and a half years old. And bang they both collided with ground.

It was a gambit Kurama played he knew he has at most few minutes remaining. The scars that was left in final battle he was unable to heal them but at least he made sure Naruto survived the sucking up in sky. **"Who is this child? How did he got here? Need to heal him fast or he will die"** said a Dragon whose scales were green known by legends as Sky Dragon Grandneey.

Hearing the voice **'heh! I sure became a softie now. Oh how the mighty have fallen. But the least I am satisfied my friend will survive this. Friend huh! Nah I prefer him calling me as a dad. Ma ma I am sure going to be watching him. I am now sure my son will survive'** thought Kurama with a grin before saying to Naruto **"Son I will be watching over you. Take care Kit."** With this the mighty fox died with happy smile. That was the last thing Naruto heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

The events continued to play on our young hero's mind over and over again not able to process what has happened. Sad no he was not sad. No he was broke in mind and in spirit. Suddenly he heard the voice of Kurama **"Move on Kit I will be watching over you."** He woke up.

"KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he shouted.

He heard a voice **"Calm down boy you are safe now. Now open your eyes slowly child."**

He opened his eyes slowly adjusting his eyes to bright light coming. He got up only to see a dragon with blue scales he figured that he was in some kind of forest. He was even more shocked to feel something was different.

"What the..?Where am I?" said Naruto. His body felt sore. He ignored the pain in favour of finding out anything any clue about what happened. He was again shocked to see a creature as big as Gamabunta. But he was not new to summons and instantly asked

"So what kind of summon are you?"

" **Summon? What is a summon? Most importantly I am no summon that you speak about boy. Now who are you?"** asked the unknown creature.

Naruto was surprised to find that summon was being insulted on calling themselves summon. He ignored it and said. "Isn't it called something like good manners to introduce yourself first before asking other their name?"

" **For almost three years old you surprisingly speak about manners. You even speak full sentences which no three year child is capable of. I am curious now. As for my name is Grandneey. I am a Sky dragon. Now child who are you?"** said Grandneey.

"Hey I am not a kid. I am a teenager. My name is Naruto Namikaze, a Jonin of Konohagakure or the Village hidden in the leaves and I am 16 year old."

" **16 year old you say. Did you fall on your head somewhere kid? From what I can see you are like almost 3 year old. Have you seen yourself recently?"** She continued **"What's a Jonin and where in Earth-land is this village you speak of is located. I have been roaming Earth-land since many years now?"**

Naruto was totally confused now. He was now thinking what and where was he. His memory began to clear out a bit and now he took the notice of his voice which was sounding like a child who was near 3 year old.

" **What was the last thing you remember Naruto"**

Now he began thinking and suddenly said "I remember a storm which began sucking me up. Before that I was fighting. I won but was too injured and was laying for death to claim me."

" **A storm you say huh! The place where I found you was stuck by an eternano storm which been going on for quiet sometime now here in Earth-land. The energy that was generated in your fight might have created a rift in dimension. By any means you should not have survived the procedure as for my theory you should have been converted into energy. But when I found you surprisingly you were near death"** said Grandneey thinking about some theories on how this was possible **"May I ask who this Kurama is? You woke up screaming that name"**

Taking everything he heard in he immediately closed his eyes. Entering his mindscape he saw nothing. The Fox was gone without a trace then he started crying. He opened his eyes. Grandeeny was shocked to see the hurt, the pain in his eyes. Let it be known that eyes were the window to your soul, when Grandneey saw those eyes she was unable to comprehend what to make of it. Soo much hurt, the pain which would make a grown up man wet himself. But in front of him was a child barely 3 years old or 16 years like the child claimed to be. How can a boy live after seeing that much pain?

Naruto began"Kurama is..."

* * *

He told everything to Grandneey in return she told the dimension hoping to Naruto. The energy generated during the fight led to a wormhole tearing the fabrics of space apart creating a rift that made Naruto to enter a new dimension explaining to him the de-ageing caused by this unnatural amount of energy in which the only way was to sacrifice a being of immortal stature to save someone. It lead to many questions but Naruto was far broken he lost his home that was the last straw for now 16 year turned near 3 year old child and he broke down crying.

To say the least she was shocked was understatement. No she was way beyond shock. The boy no, the man in front of her has seen horrors of humanity the hate the greed but was pure hearted and held no grudge. At that moment a respect was born for this child in front of her. She tried to search for lies in his eyes. But she found none. After regaining the composure she asked

" **What do you want to do now Naruto?"**

"I don't know what to do anymore Grandneey. I just want to die. I am tired of losing everything. I lost my home, my friends are dead and what was left sacrificed his own life just to save me" a broken Naruto in tears said.

Grandneey knew at that moment she knew the child in front of her has lost hope. To lose hope is like losing your soul for any human. She knew that this child will like to die if she did nothing. Taking everything in she started thinking on what to do. The power that was coming from Naruto was astounding. Her own senses were blanketed by the amount and potency of magical power the boy in front of her held. But after few years she had to leave. Also she had Wendy to look after who was now near a year old. She did not want to leave but the laws of the dragons were absolute and she knew she had no choice.

' **I am confused what to do about this kid. The power he has is astounding. Not only is that he in no position to defend himself should anybody attack him. Those dark vultures of Zeref will hunt him down and I am pretty sure he won't make it on 3** **rd** **day in his life in Earth-land'** sigh escaped from her mouth **'The only way I see it is to train him and give him a new family. That will with time heal the injuries he has in his heart but what will happen when I have to leave them in future. I do not know if this is a correct decision or not but got no choice'**

" **YOU STUPID BRAT. You say you respect Kurama as your own father but thinking about dying ARE YOU STUPID. He sacrificed his life so that you could live. Are you so stupid to spit on his sacrifice?"**

" . what do you know about war huh*sob* I lost everything. My friends,*sob* my village everything,*sob* do you even how*sob*it feels like to lose everything?*sob*what do you*sob*know about pain huh*sob*" cried Naruto

" **Let it all out kid. Let it out it hurts I know I too have lost many things kid. Let it all out"** Naruto for the first time since he was 6 years old cried.

Grandneey with her finger stroked the boy's back. he continued to cry for few hours and he went to sleep crying himself dry.

* * *

A sigh escaped **'Troublesome kid. The boy had so much inside of him. It's good he let it all out. Now let's go gather some food. I hope to find some Vulcan to hunt. Talking to that kid led my own past haunting me. I need to blow some serious steam out of my system.'** Flying in the sky she saw a group of vulcan's **'Yessssss. This will do it.'** Grandneey went back to cave after few hours only to see the sleeping kids. The atmosphere was going to be cold as night was beginning to come near. She lit some fire and started resting.

Few hours later she heard the voice of Wendy waking up feeding the baby she rested again. Night arrived which resulted in Naruto to wake up. He thought this was all a dream, a nightmare which will end up once he got up. You just do not go and utter into a new dimension losing everything out of the blue. Yes it has to be a dream or so he thought but after seeing the dragon he knew it was not. Still plaguing the things on his mind with heavy heart He went near the fire and sat near Grandneey. Hearing a voice of something rocking, He saw a baby crib which was rocking curtsey of the tail of the dragon.

Curiosity got the best of him and he went near the crib. Grandneey was carefully watching Naruto. When Naruto saw the baby he was taken aback. The light snoring sounds made by the baby in the rhythmic breathing was music to Naruto's ears. Seeing the baby Naruto who was near the end of his rope let out a smile, a genuine smile which Grandneey never saw since the kid arrived here. She began to chuckle. The smile was so warm so bright that Grandneey who was watching Naruto the whole time was giggling. At that moment a bond was born between the baby and Naruto. Seeing the babe the weight on shoulders was lifted. He felt truly happy.

" **Ah it seems like you saw my daughter little one**. **Cute isn't she?"** Said Grandeeny.

"Yeah what's her name? And why do you have a human child Grandneey?" asked Naruto.

Shaking her head Grandneey replied **"I found her abandoned in forest one day. She was crying alone. So I decided to take her in. Her name is Wendy Marvell. I think she is 8 months old now. Say Naruto I wanted to ask you something?"**

The memories of his own childhood flooding through his mind being abandon was the worst thing in world for any child to ever experience he frowned. Barely registering what Grandneey said "What is it?

" **Would you like to join my family? You got nowhere to go and Wendy needs her onii-chan to protect her. Say would you like me to be your mom? Will you like to be my son?"**

Naruto on his part open his eyes wide. No one in his entire life ever asked him or invited him to join a family. He had friends and all but a family nope. His mind came to halt Never in his wildest dream he thought something like this would happen to him. He had lost his words nothing was coming to his mind, the mind bobbling question. But the wartime instincts immediately kicked in. A catch yes, there has to be a catch. There always is.

As if reading his mind Grandneey smiled and replied" **No Naruto-chan there isn't any catch in this."**

"Why?" unable to comprehend somehow he managed to utter the word. Mind drawing blanks, thinking why was a stranger who knows nothing about him would offer him a home and a family. He longed for this for a long time but why? The question feeding his already distraught mind into a mess why was a stranger offering this to him.

" **Naruto do you need a reason to help someone. I have seen your eyes boy I know you lost everything. We are the same my boy. I have lost many of my kin but with help I moved forward. I may not be able to replace what you have lost but boy you have a long life ahead of you. And you got a chance to start anew. So Naruto what will it be?"**

As if understanding what she meant by looking into her eyes, He smiled no not crappy smile but a smile so genuine, so bright that lit up the cave he cried in happiness in acceptance from someone who wanted to give him a family. The very thing he had longed for his entire life. For as long as he remember he was alone, He nodded his head in saying yes, no words was necessary just the tears in his eyes and a smile so bright that would put sun to shame was all it needed to express the gratitude he felt, turning his head towards the crib looking at the baby only one thought on his mind to protect his sibling with everything he had.

This was beginning of new journey for our hero. It was the day he lost and gained something that had more value than anything. Born as an orphan, scorn as a monster and died as a hero. He was at the start of his new life. Only the future can tell what this decision will do. One thing was certain indeed the waves of change have begun in Earth-land. Soon these small waves will turn to tsunami which will engulf the world into a new era.

* * *

Sry guys I am ending this chapter. I hope you guys loved this. Please R&R this.


	4. Chapter 4: Hole in heart,The family of 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

* * *

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

Chapter start.

* * *

Magic

A simple word which only Earth-land's 10% of population were capable of using. Some say magic was sentiment while others had the theory of spiritually connecting with nature. What made magic strong was the person's will and mental fortitude. When Naruto arrived in Earth-land he had lost everything. But was it everything. They say life is full of opportunities. He got a family who was willing to accept who he was. It's been a week since he had arrived and he was able to notice some changes in energy he was using. Chakra the combination of physical and spiritual representation which was capable of generating sustenance for techniques which powered up the state of his very being has begun to fade.

Upon asking Grandneey Naruto found that the air in Earth-land was different than his own world which was creating an influx of energy within him there by making him unable to use chakra and instead he was able to use magic. Techniques which he learned during the war were lost to him, first his friends during war, then his home, his family and now his techniques. Naruto for all he knows never felt so defenceless in his life that he was going under depression. The state for a human to lose hope and then his will was akin to losing life. He felt empty, nightmares in his absolutely weakest point.

The only silver lining to all this was his adopted Sister Wendy. She was like a lifeline for our 16 turned 2 year old hero. Taking care of her was the only thing keeping him on to ground rather than thinking of taking his life, that and the sacrifice of his friend, no father Kurama. Grandneey although offered him a home but the human heart is a very fragile thing. It takes time to heal wounds well provided you find something to fill the hole that's in your heart by the losses you endured in your life. A whole week wallowing in his grief, the only comfort to his cold broken heart was warm love of his 8 months old Sister. Sometimes you often wonder how a simple human can be so complicated, often times we wonder why is it that we are trapped in endless cycle of love and hate.

Human emotions are very fragile or can be strong. We each have our demons to deal with. But for Naruto it was not demons it was war. The death of many friends led him to be a mature person. Understanding the meaning between life and death is what a war with endless death teaches you. But the emotions and pain no matter how much the shinobi rules stated was still like a sword which cuts through a human heart like a butter.

A week went by in thinking about what he lost. In that week he came to understand Grandneey, for she was a dragon so strong in will that even after war she showed compassion and love. Wendy was the representation of her heart as she was taking care of her like any parent should. Hell Naruto saw the same love and compassion for him. He began to wonder how can a person be sane and show the world after getting hurt.

So one night during the week he asked Grandneey "Grandneey why is it that you show love and compassion to the very world which resulted in slaughter of your kin? Isn't it why you should show the exact opposite? I can understand that was the war and as such its nature of the war to kill or be killed but does it not hurt you?"

Seeing the question asked she looked at the blue coloured eyes of a young warrior who has seen what is it like to lose all. She knew her answer will give the young child who she often forgets was 16 year old who has seen the ugliness of human nature as his physical appearance represents 2 year old.

" **Naruto the war was caused by my kin itself. What do you want me to do? Mop around in self-pity thinking what if like you have been doing since last week. No they sacrificed themselves for me so I must go move forward for their sake. I know I cannot help everyone but I know this that I would prefer helping others who are at my arms reach. That's why I show love and compassion Naruto because it reminds me of them. They maybe dead but they are alive for me. Their memories are what keeping them alive. Their will is what gives me the strength to move forward, because if I mop around, I am spiting in their sacrifice."**

Hearing this Naruto began thinking. The voice in his head in the visage of Kurama saying **"If you mop so much around as those Uchiha bastard I will come and kick your ass from the grave."**

He began laughing so hard even Grandneey seeing that began thinking weather the boy in front of her has gone insane or not. But Grandneey seeing this was happy as this was the first time she heard him laughing. The weight he was carrying through the whole week was being lifted and he smile the same smile she saw the night she offered him family.

"Thankyou, Kaa-san"

Hearing this Grandneey was shocked. During the week Naruto stayed with her at her cave he never once called her mom. But hearing him acknowledge her as mom she was happy. The heart of young hero has begun the journey of healing. Wrapping him on her tail she said

" **Lil muchkin it's about time you called me that. Tomorrow we are going to have your favourite meat."**

After a long time being alone moping he broke out laughing. Little Wendy was again crying hearing their laughs. Immediately running towards the crib Naruto picked her in his arms and began rocking so as to calm her down. Calling out to her mom

"Kaa-san seems like Wendy needs diaper change where are they?" shouted Naruto. Seeing the familiar face the baby in his arms began giggling and laughing. Naruto let out a very small smile. Meanwhile Grandneey watching this was smiling the whole time. Grinning she said

" **They are over that corner Naruto."**

Cooing the baby in his arms he began to play with her simultaneously taking step towards diaper He bought Wendy towards the crib and immediately changed her diapers.

* * *

"Bawwaaaww""bobobobhaaa" the voices were heard in the cave of a baby who was happily playing in the arms of Naruto. Grandneey was gone for the hunt and Naruto was alone. A few minutes ago Wendy woke up and immediately Naruto began playing with her. The sounds of baby giggling were music to Naruto's ears.

Suddenly he heard the voice of wolves growling and coming towards the cave where they been staying. He was cornered while holding Wendy in his arms defensively immediately Wendy began to cry. Hearing her crying Naruto said"shh Wendy-chan nii-chan is here with you. He will not let those mean animals hurt you." And the pack attacked both suddenly. He counted there were 10 wolves eyeing them hungrily.

'Hurry up Kaa-san I dnt think I will be able to defend Wendy for long.' Thought Naruto

And they attacked Naruto somehow with his tiny legs was able to keep them away from Wendy the look in his eyes giving the vibe for determination to protect his sister at the cost of his life even if it comes to that he began fighting with his legs, the tiny legs of 2 year old. But for how long will he be able to do that. He was scratched and was bitten at many places but he refuse to step aside.

Suddenly there was wind howling inside the cave. The wolves feeling that look back only to see enraged mother with full femine fury blazing through her eyes.

" **You vile creatures dare touch my children. YOU ARE DEAD"**

Let it be known that Naruto for the first time saw the fury of his adopted mother unleashed upon poor wolves that were killed so mercilessly that he remembered what his friend said during Chunnin exams. Mothers are very very troublesome. He shuddered upon the thought. Grandneey the most peaceful creature Naruto ever seen was unleashing rage and attacks like he never saw before. And that day a fear was born in Naruto, the fear of Mother's wrath.

* * *

It was Wendy's first birthday, his princes was 1 year old. He remembered the first steps Wendy took it were the happiest moment for both Grandneey and Naruto. He remembered when she first spoke. Her very first word was "Naruto-nii". That day he decided to ask Grandneey to teach him magic. Grandneey said that she will teach him but when he was 3 years old. His body was of 2 year old kid. Next month he was going to be 3 year old and he made promise to himself that he will make his mom proud. Naruto learned how to cook during war was now happily making a cake. Wendy was sitting behind him was continuously laughing playing with mother. When the cake was finished he turned only for the bubbly girl to shout bouncing up and down-

"Nii-chan...Nii-chan...look look" showing him the present that was given to her by Grandneey.

It was a beautiful necklace made from Grandneey's scales. Naruto smiled and immediately went towards Wendy to show her the cake. She blew the candles and everyone had the piece of cake.

"So Wendy–chan what do we do today. It's your birthday after all." asked Naruto.

"Fly fly we go fly" bouncing up and down she raised her hands for Naruto to pick her up. "Ma ma Wendy let's ask Kaa-san eh?" moving towards Grandneey Naruto asked "Mom can we go flying today. Wendy wants to go"

" **Sure muchkin let's go outside"** going outside She asked **"What are you two waiting for hop on now."** Grandneey chuckled seeing Wendy bouncing over Naruto's shoulders and Naruto having difficult time to control her. They both hopped on and Grandneey began flying. The trip was exciting and all the three had so much fun.

When they got back it was dark and both the kinds were tired and immediately went to sleep. Looking at them Grandneey rested thinking

' **Sigh troublesome kids. At least Naruto sure now smiles a lot. He sure has moved forward. But the day those wolves attacked I saw the look in his eyes He sure wants to protect her, hmm next month I promised him to teach magic let's see what that muchkin can do. I really am excited to measure him'** with that thought she went asleep.

* * *

It was Naruto's birthday today. He was excited as his mom promised him that they will unlock his magical container. Wendy woke up and as per routine Naruto was teaching her how to read and write after having a bath and making some food for both Wendy and him he noticed Grandneey was not there. So he began bathing Wendy and feeding only to see his mom arriving.

"Kaa-san where were you?" asked Naruto.

" **Sorry muchkin I was preparing the ground for you to train. By the way Happy Birthday"** replied Grandneey.

"Thanks Mom. So shall we start?"

" **Yes my Son."**

The three went out in the area prepared by Grandneey for training, upon reaching Grandneey asked Wendy to sit beside her.

" **Ok Naruto listen well as I do not like to repeat myself again you understand me?"** nodding his head furiously She continued **"Magic is the flow which connects the individuals energy with the air which has eternano which gives us the power to use magic now to activate your container you have two ways. Either you have to be in very trouble bordering danger to life or you have to meditate. So I want you to go into that magic circle I prepared and you start meditating. Any questions?"**

"Hai Kaa-san just one." Grandneey gesturing to continue "The magic circle you prepared what is it Kaa-san?"

" **That magic circle is what gives humans the sky dragon slayer magic. It has to be used on very young body. As you do not know any other magic, that magic circle will convert your magic attuning it to mine their by giving you the same magic I have. There are few ways to learn dragon slayer magic. One is implanting lacrima other is taught by a dragon. Since I am going to teach you hence you won't need a lacrima. And you been around since you arrived in this world has been unconsciously taking in my magic you are what we call first generation dragon slayers. Enough explanation I will teach this later as for now off you go now."**

Nodding his head he went into the circle and started meditating. Clearing his head of every thought he sat inside the circle for hours He didn't know how much time passed by he began feeling a pull, focussing towards that pull. He began pulling out.

Grandneey on the outside was looking towards the boy. He has been trying for at least close to 3 hours now. Wendy had gone to sleep and she was about to call it a day sudden she felt a pressure coming of Naruto the pressure began increasing for a 3 year old boy the pressure he was emitting was large. Wendy woke up immediately and saw a green light shining of her brother she was in awe.

Meanwhile Grandneey was shocked. The amount Naruto was giving out was much stronger than many adult mages. She never felt something like this before. Snapping of the stupor she shouted to Naruto to stop. Hearing the voice Naruto opened his eyes. He got up feeling an odd energy running through his body he felt stronger more controlled.

" **Naruto-chan how much energy did you use now?"** Grandneey asked as she saw that naruto was not tired. She theorised that Naruto was habitual of gathering large amounts of energy in him from nature. But it does not hurt to ask right?

"I think that was the half of what my maximum is. Why mom is it bad? I am sorry if I disappointed you." He bowed his head thinking that he has disappointed her. Seeing the sight she began laughing. Hearing her laugh he was confused Wendy on the other hand was just looking at her brother in awe. Never till now had she seen pretty green light coming like this from her brother. Alas 1 year old and their logic. The laugh made Naruto angry a bit and he immediately asked

"Hey whats soo funny."

" **Fufu..fufufuf"** bringing her laugh under control **"Nothing Naruto sorry for that. You boy I am proud of you. The amount you were generating was twice the amount of people who are adult mages. You are what 3 year old muchkin. No matter what you do Naruto you are my son and i will always love you. Never think that I will be ever disappointed in you. You did good muchkin lets go home because from tomorrow your tort- I meaning training starts"**

"Kaa-san I train with nii-san" the bubbly girl shouted bouncing up and down

" **Ne Wendy-chan you are young where you are as old as your brother I will teach you too"** said Grandneey with a smile.

"OK" She immediately opened her hands for Naruto to pick her, smiling the whole way at his family. The last 5 months were the time of his life where he was happy with his family and started walking home with his sister.

Looking from back seeing both getting along well Grandneey looked towards the sky and thought

' **Things are looking up for a while I got less than 10 years to teach those two. But the amount that boy pulled was frightening it was so much that I was shocked. Could he be.'**

"Kaa-san hurry up or you are going to be late for my cake" shouted Naruto on top of his lungs.

" **Coming son"** Said Grandneey and she began walking thinking **'Well whatever be the case let's see what my lil muchkin will do. He has soo much magic power I know he will be strong. For now let's wait and see what tickles his fancy'**

And she returns to the cave only for them to celebrate Naruto's birthday.

* * *

What lays ahead no one knew. What the journey has in store for the two siblings it has to be set. Was it destiny that bought Naruto to Earth-land or was it fate or was it a freak accident. Many wonders are everything in life is fate or accident. There is not much of the difference between the two. Sometimes fate leads to accident or sometimes accidents leads to fate people tender what they care. But what they do with what they hate. It's all about decisions. The decisions are the one that leads to the paths that people think are chosen by fate.

Naruto decided to stay with Grandneey. The action this decision will cause many ripples in the future. Line will be drawn things will be different for as our hero has arrived changing the part to new history as it's just the beginning. The nature of the wheels has begun to change in Earth-land the Wind dragon slayer siblings will change monumental things in future. Naruto knew that his presence will bring change.

Thinking this Naruto slept for the first time in his new life excited for new day to learn to evolve and to protect what was precious to him with his own two hands and with his life.

* * *

R&R guys didn't have much time to write up...


	5. Chapter 5: Recreation of Space-Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

Chapter start.

Life is never a fair deal neither the world. The only fair thing is the 24 hours that we get. The war taught our Hero to make plans to change to assimilate and to procure the understanding of multiple techniques. Power was not the issue for Naruto. As he had that in spades the problem was control. He knew that in order to achieve the skill of extraordinary you need control. You cannot be afraid of your own power nor can you just over power your enemies. Being subtle is a trait you learn after losing things you set your heart decided to protect.

It's been two years since Naruto has activated his magic. The growth he had during these two years in terms of magic was tremendous. Grandneey was a very strict teacher. For healing well you can say you need patience and control. The growth in offensive spells was not an issue for our young hero. The problem came with supportive spells. Naruto never had the delicate control to heal someone.

Grandneey theorised that since Naruto has lot of magic the only way for him to ever learn is to control his magic. During childhood Naruto was the best in hiding, He was not easy to catch hence painting the hokage monument in broad day light. It was not like he was good at suppressing chakra no it was exactly the opposite. He excluded so much chakra that even the best sensors had hard time finding Naruto. He blanketed the whole area with his power hence to pinpoint him in the large sea of his own chakra was impossible. During war time Naruto used that ability to its maximum degree. Hence he was best known for stealth.

Even now after activating the magic he had the same problem. So as to sort out this problem he created a schedule. Running for 3 hours straight in the morning big boulders tied to his back, accompanied by a good breakfast for him and Wendy then some playing with sister, followed by physical exercises till lunch, preparing lunch and having lunch then with her mom and Wendy practicing spells to at most masterful degree and in night either reading or meditation. He knew knowing a spell and mastering the known spell is what set the difference. The entire afternoon was spent to master the spells he was taught by Grandneey. Doing the same damage by using less magic was what Naruto was been aiming for 2 years.

In 2 years they had many adventures, going to fly with Grandneey. It was the time which created and established moments that gave Naruto a hope to see that with opportunities comes a lot of happy moments. For Naruto this was something he never had, a mom who loved him, a sister who look up to him. He knew that mastering a single magic will not guaranteed him victory in order to protect what Naruto wanted to protect.

This with other scenarios bought Naruto to his current predicament which Naruto figured was the only way to talk with his mom can give him a solution.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

" **Sure muchkin. What can I help you with?"** asked Grandneey.

Wendy was asleep albeit being a 3 year old she was also taught by Grandneey to use sky dragon slayer magic. Although not as strong as Naruto she was a prodigy in healing. She caught up with Naruto in healing in just a month of learning. Naruto's birthday was coming in few days.

"Are there any magic category that can be classified related to space-time?" asked Naruto.

Surprised with this sudden question and understanding what he was looking for she instantly replied" **Space-time eh? No son there is no such magic category that has the two elements together. Why do you want to know? Are you interested in learning new type even though you are learning Sky dragon slayer magic?"**

"Mom you remember I told you about Flying thunder God jutsu. I wanted to recreate that as it's the legacy of my birth parents. It was that move that they left for me. Yes mom I am interested in learning it. And I figured to protect my family I will need as much tools as I can get." said Naruto with determination flowing through his eyes.

" **I understand muchkin. Sometimes I forget you are a war veteran. Anyways to answer your predicament there are 3 types of magic that can be related to what you have in mind. One such magic is Re-quip which requires to store your weapons in different dimension there by signifying space that you are looking for, then we have time arc magic which is totally related to time and we got some runes that signifies time."**

"Ok I get the re-quip and time arc but what are runes?" a confused Naruto asked

Pointing to the cave at some book, Naruto walked to grab it only to openit and reading it his eyes open wide. He instantly understood what he need; He grabbed the books on runes the time arc and re-quip magic to start working on the project he so wanted to finish. Sky dragons were called keepers of knowledge. Their ability to control wind made it possible for them to store knowledge for centuries. Grandneey had books; she had so many books that even seeing them all Naruto was surprised. As he was mature enough Grandneey allowed Naruto to read as much as he wants.

Uzumaki

A well known clan during the time of third shinobi world war wiped out due to their extra ordinary abilities to assimilate seals into the life. Creating dimensions to sealing anything was what gave Uzumaki's their name. Famous for being the clan that could seal even tailed beasts. Fearing the growing power they were wiped out in raid which needed three of the five Great Shinobi villages. Such was the might of Uzumaki's. Seals came natural to them. As such Naruto was also a natural in sealing techniques which resulted in creating or re-creating that which made his father famous.

The Flying Raijin Jutsu known as hiraishin for short.

Space and time to bought to its maximum potential therby creating a window in dimension and creating second to exit. The first window acted as enter while the second acted as exit in dimensions. Naruto needed dimension to take the jump.

Well with magic the dimension problem was sort out with re-quip space. The faster he can use re-quip the faster he can open the window. The books Grandneey pointed out were how to use re-quip space, thus leading for Naruto to create with his two re-quip spaces. The hard part came with opening the window which was basically needed the time. So for Naruto it took six months to open the window in requip space instantly.

Runes magic was very delicate as some words inscribed can be used for many purposes. They were like seals hence for Uzumaki those came naturally to Naruto. He didn't need to learn the time arc magic but needed some specific theories that can be incorporated in his opening the window. It took Naruto a lot of time to create the runes what was needed to do the technique, reading thousands of books discussing the possible theory with Grandneey for lots of night. He found out that the Dragon was very interested in what Naruto was preparing

The year passed by in which Wendy grew to be a very exceptional mage in healing and support magic of sky dragon slayer magic. Naruto taught Wendy strategy thereby playing Shogi with her for hours. The time they spent together made their bond strong. Wendy was happy with playing with her brother spending time with him training together where as Grandneey watched over them.

Naruto by now has grown leaps and bounds in Sky dragon slayer magic as he was able to learn many secret arts technique along with mastering the basics to maximum potential. Wendy now being 4 year old was developing her own style to fight. Naruto helping her whenever possible, Naruto learned and mastered re-quip magic to at most potential there by reequipping almost instantly. He hit a road block in recreating the exit window. Thus leading to the current discussion-

"Kaa-san I don't think I can do the exit window anymore. I do not know how to do it. As for last year everything I tried to create was a failure. What do I do Kaa-san. I am frustrated with this" Naruto asked his mom frustration evident in his voice.

" **Naruto you mastered re-quip space and now you are thinking of giving up. Ok I will help you this time. What is the problem you are facing?"**

"I am not able to create another window to exit the re-quip dimension there by failing to take the jump I need. Not only that the runes I developed works when they are in my hand but they don't work when they are seprated"

Wendy was hearing the conversation and began thinking of the solution then it almost clicked her. The basics of Healing was short burst of magical energy into the wounds that is visible or the wounds are first to be scanned so as for her to send the magic to heal she immediately called out

"Nii-chan the basics of healing states that I need to send my magical energy to speed up the natural healing of any wound thereby replacing the cells in tissue am I right Kaa-san?" Wendy more than to Naruto asked Grandneey.

" **Yes precious what you say is right but what are you getting at?"** said Grandneey as it confused her.

"Nii-chan during classes you taught me the basic of runes isn't it what you said were runes need magical energy to power them up to do the tasks. The words are what along with magical power give you the effect you desire" nodding his head "then I think you need those letter in solid on the window you are trying to exit rather than creating the exit. As I can remember sold script rune style gives your letter life as they power up and stay in power because of your own magic."

Naruto's eyes widened along with Grandneey. The very complicated problem Naruto was experiencing for a year was solved by his 4 year old sister with just basics. Naruto began laughing; he was laughing so hard that even Grandneey joined him.

Controlling laughs he spoke "Wendy you really are a prodigy in magic. With just using basics you solved my problem with nothing more that learning a style which will take just a month for me to learn and incorporate. Thanks Wendy you are the greatest."

Hearing the praise she blushed. Seeing this Grandneey was proud of both the siblings. The two were exceptional in her eyes. Wendy the genius in healing while Naruto the combat specialist.

A month passed and Naruto learned the entire solid script runes style and he designed his fist knife remodelling it to his own father's design it was the day for the test, he was gifted near 100's of those knifes by both Grandneey and Wendy on his birthday. Grandneey and Wendy were both excited to see the results. It took Naruto near 14 months just to finish this move. And so the test began.

He threw a kunai in air and after the kunai travelled some few meters he sent the pulse of his magic thereby indicating he activated the re-quip space instantly jumping to the kunai where it was travelling catching it with his hand. Both Grandneey and Wendy were surprised. A Yellow flash was the only thing that could be seen

Naruto spoke"Ok Kaa-san the initial test is success. The speed depends on my re-quip moment and its time. I can open the window and take the jump to the next window. The energy consumed for this does not take much. Shall we go on to next test?"

" **Yes Naruto we shall go to it"** replied Grandneey nodding her head.

Immediately Naruto used 20 kunai throwing it to many different directions. Grandneey told him to mark the kunai as total random numbers so that he can jump at random planted kunai's. If this was successful then Naruto, Wendy and Grandneey was certain that Naruto has found the new brand of magic combining two magic together they coined it has space-time magic.

And so the show began. Hope is a good and bad thing. It can bring out the best or worse in people. Naruto hoped that this will work and so the phase 2 of the test started. He jumped to 1st marker and to second to third and so on to 20 all in the span of 40 seconds. Thus completing the test and he looked towards Grandneey and Wendy only to see their jaw dropped on to the floor. He asked

"Oi you two still here was the test successful? Helloooooo?"  
Regaining composure Grandneey replied **"Yes Naruto the test was successful you jumped to windows so fast that even I was unable to keep the track of you. I just saw a flash of yellow everywhere is that what was that jutsu like?"**

Wendy on the other hand was shouting "Sugoii Nii-chan you were like over there and then there then here and there" bouncing up and down pointing to various kunai she was giddy with the spell her brother created it was cool and awesome according to her.

Naruto on the other hand was blushing by the praise he got from his family and he smiled and replied

"Hai Kaa-san this was the same technique. I also developed something while learning solid script style runes do you want to see?" asked Naruto

" **Sure muchkin what was that you developed?"** Said Grandneey barely suppressing the excitement.

"Wendy I need you to shoot a roar at me can you do that?" asked Naruto to Wendy.

Wendy on the other hand was excited to see what her brother has developed and immediately nodded and shot and gestured her Nii-san to be ready.

"Naruto-nii you ready right then here I go. SKY DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Sending a roar to Naruto he was ready to use what he learned. Hold his kunai to both of his hands in triangular fashion and sending a pulse of magic through Kunai the inscribed runes immediately burst into life and thereby creating a window in front of Naruto absorbing the roar in it. He again opened the window in different direction thus sending the absorbed roar to another direction.

Now this was something Grandneey was not expecting. The power was gone and then sent to somewhere else. This move can redirect even her attacks to her and sensing the energy that needed for this was proportional to the power that was being absorbed. Hence the more power the runes were powered with the larger the window the more the power it could absorb. Looking at him for explanation seeing the questioning looks of his mom he said

"Mom this new move I do not have the name for this yet but it basically sends the attack in re-quip dimension through the window that are created by the runes that are inscribed on the kunai. I just have to send my magic in to it there by powering it up. The more magic I use the larger the window is the more I can absorb. The attack is stored in the dimension and when I open another window it releases the attack to wherever I want."

Understanding the theory Grandneey continued **"I am proud of you Naruto as you created the magic yourself so do you got the name for this category of magic my boy?"**

"Not yet Kaa-san" said Naruto

"How about Space-time arc magic Nii-chan, we can call your jumping as Space-time arc: Hiriashin and the other spell as Space-time arc: absorption" asked Wendy hoping her brother will like the names.

Naruto laughed and said "Ok Wendy-chan we will call that." Bouncing up and down she was happy again

Naruto began practicing that move along with Wendy on her spells they both were training together.

Grandneey on the other had was lost in her thoughts **'Naruto is now 7 years old same with Wendy who is now 4. I just have 6 years to teach them and after that I have to leave. I sure have grown attach to those two. Today's new development has given me the insight of what Naruto is capable of. The space-time arc he has created is something else. He is still learning his Sky dragon slayer spells while he has basics mastered but he won't be able to heal people. The only spell he can use is Troia. Often times it was said that Dragon slayers suffered from motion sickness well it turns out both the muchkins won't have the problem. It will take near 6 years for me to teach secret arts to Naruto and Wendy. Let's see how this goes."**

3 years later

Naruto now 10 has sure grown a lot. Wearing black cargo pants with blue t-shirt a long coat in white reaching to his legs blue combat boots and black fingerless gloves he was standing in the middle of a clearing. He was as tall as Sasuke practicing the target practice. Over the years he has taken up the hobby of forging. His mom use to bring him metal what was able to conduct magic. He now forged his own kunai's. He was practicing hiraishin trying to decrease the time for jumps.

Behind him was Wendy now 7 was counting how much time Naruto takes to jump 20 kunais. Wendy has still yet to achieve her growth spurt was small for her age but cute. Wearing the green dress with black combat gloves and boots with green combat jeans was standing in the clearing waiting for the signal

"Wendy-chan ready?" "Hai Nii-chan."

And he jumped to 20 kunai's

"Time Wendy-chan" asked Naruto

"30 seconds Nii-chan" said Wendy.

This has became a daily routine for both of them Naruto with sheer determination has decreased the time it took to jump from 40 seconds to 30 seconds.

Naruto also developed tracker runes which he placed on Wendy along with mark for teleportation. He learned many combat offence oriented spells from Grandneey. Grandneey refuse to take the mark say she is a dragon and do not need the protection. The family of 3 were very close celebrating birthdays going for trekking and many adventures together. Grandneey loved both the children.

Humans are the creatures that needs support that needs people when they fall and when they fall hard. A lone human cannot get up after losing he cares for. A lone human will walk towards darkness closing his eyes to light that gives hope. The time to move forward was drawing near as they say you can't just hog everything. Life has fair chance to kick you in the gut when it seems least possible. Often times we wonder why we go on to learn things. The things were looking up for him and his sister. A person alone can achieve things but together with lots of people can achieve things deemed impossible for lone individual hence human decides to leave in groups forming villages and cities.

The thing what matters is human will the change can be felt the beginning as the daw was getting near for the new era in Earth-land. Will our hero be ready no one knows but we will see as the dawn is near.

Guys will be busy for next 2 days don't know if I will able to write up. R&R this chapter people.


	6. Chapter 6: New beginnings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

* * *

 **redlox2** – Yes Naruto with the help of solid script runes can mark anything, and depending upon his fluency he will be able to do the same with his legs as well.

 **frozem1** – It's obvious Naruto is first generation Sky dragon slayer he will be more on combat side than support. For Dragon force it's not the time yet.

* * *

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

Chapter start.

* * *

An old era is coming to close. A battle has 3 golden rules to ensure your victory.

First know yourself and know your enemy. Secondly try to have as much as advantage as you can. And third strategy, planning and field advantages are your friends. Experience is the best teacher and hence Naruto was forced to learn this during war. Having power is good but what good is your power when your enemy can outsmart you and you lose lives. This led to Naruto with our current predicament. He knew his weakness as after creating Space-time arc he studied the weaknesses extensively. The main weakness was time. The re-quip dimension has different time stream than the real world. Where if Naruto took 30 seconds to jump randomly for 20 kunai's it will be 3 minutes in that dimension. Another weakness Naruto noted during his experimentation to become more proficient that it takes a lot of magic for longer distances. Refilling his magic was not a problem for Nrauto as being a Sky Dragon slayer has its perks as air was readily available to refill his reserves.

Upon thinking on how to gain more advantage Naruto discovered that he will need territory advantage. Throwing kunai's everywhere on the field is good but the problem came with opponents. They won't give time during battle. Hence Naruto began thinking about how to gain the advantage. Then it stuck him like the ton of bricks the magic circle that meant he will need a layered circle and that led to design some circle that were again inscribed to the back side of his kunai. The handle had Space-time arc: Hiraishin rune while the front side had runes for absorption spell. He designed a two layer magic circle.

* * *

A year later

Naruto now 11 year old was again standing in training ground with his mom and little sister who were now 8 year old. It took a year for Naruto to design the 2 layer magic circle for his new spell in Space-time arc.

"Kaa-san I think I am ready" shouted Naruto.

" **Well then if you are ready muchkin then sure go ahead"** replied Grandneey.

"Go. Go. Go Nii-chan" began cheering Wendy.

"Here goes nothing. SPACE-TIME ARC, TWIN LAYERD MAGIC CIRCLE: SACRED DOMAIN."

Throwing a kunai in air as well as on ground a magic circle appeared. The magic circle was connected to his re-quip space and with runes he created a large window in sky which made kunai continuously appeared on the field with high speed. This served two purposes. First the kunai that fell from the sky was near impossible to dodge and second if the opponent dodged it then it will create a field for Nrauto to use his hiraishin spell as the kunais were scattered across the field. The size of the circle was directly related to magic that was pumped in the runes. It also was flexible enough for Naruto to choose the focal point, the point of origination of technique. Hence he can just start where he was standing or throw the kunai where he wants it.

The destruction done was massive but the results were well rewarded. Grandneey who saw the effect was mesmerised by the effect and advantage this technique will give.

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto mischief hidden in his voice.

" **..."** Grandneey was speechless because of the effectiveness of the spell.

"Sugoii Nii-chan" Wendy meanwhile was bouncing up and down seeing the spell.

"Ma ma I am not that bad am I mom. Hellooooo mom?" waving his hands he called out.

Regaining composure Grandneey replied **"Muchkin this is a very strategic spell you have developed. I am proud of you. But I am warning you this spell takes a lot of magic. Opening that big window consumes a lot out of you. If I am sensing right it took 10% of your entire reserves to open that big window am I right?"**

Seeing that he can't hide it he said"Hai Kaa-san the area depends on how much magic I pump into it. The 10% amount I pumped up has the area of 20 meters in diameter covered in circle. The limit of the circle is only 100 meters as I cannot go any further that that."

" **By the way I wanted to ask you? Why exactly did you develop that spell? I know you must have various reasons but I don't seem to understand why did you do it?"**

Wendy was silently hearing the two having the conversation. She was use to them having the theory of magic discussion between the two sometimes she joined in as well but that led to the thoughts

'Why exactly did Nii-chan develop this? What Kaa-san said is true. I asked him once and he said it can be used for training.' Wendy looked at the kunais which were begun to fade away in Naruto's re-quip space she also noted the kunais were falling at good speed from the sky randomly. 'Don't tell me..'

"Nii-chan that's dangerous." Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs.

" **huh? Wendy what's dangerous?"**

"Think about it Kaa-san. The kunais were falling from the sky with high speeds and they were random. Naruto-nii wants to train his reflexes using that spell. That spell will serve him 3 purposes. He will have good practice with reflexes he will practice Hiraishin spell as well and in battle can be used it as well. But Nii-chan what you are doing is very dangerous it can hurt you." said Wendy tearfully.

" **Is this true Naruto?"**

Walking towards Wendy who was on the verge of crying and ruffling her hair Naruto replied with determination

"Hai Kaa-san. But before you go to stop me please listen to me what I have to say." Gesturing to Naruto to go on

"I know the risk involve in this training Kaa-san but this is how I use to train back in the day. I want to be strong Kaa-san so that I can protect you as well. I know you don't need me to protect you but you are my family and I will do anything to protect you and Wendy. So please Kaa-san let me do this. I am asking you this one time for something. And I have you and Wendy to heal right? So please let me do this I beg of you."  
Lost between the words on how to stop her son from doing something dangerous Grandneed sighed " **Fine but on one condition I will be the watching you while you train this way and another thing if it gets out of hand and if I see you cannot continue then I will stop you and if you still insist on continuing I will destroy the circle and you will face punishment** **is that clear?** "

"Thank you Kaa-san" Naruto bowed "and I agree to whatever condition you give me. I thank you Kaa-san"

Wendy on the other hand was crying "Why Nii-chan? Why? Am I weak? I want to protect you as well but why do this"

Poking her forehead with two fingers he heard "What was that for?"

"Wendy you are strong much stronger than me, but it's my duty to protect you even if I become obstacle on your path I will always support you and protect you. Isn't this why big brothers are for? Never say you are week Wendy because you know true strength.."

"Comes from protecting something very precious to you, I know that Nii-chan and I want to protect you too is that too much to ask that you don't hurt yourself?" looking up to him replied Wendy.

"Ma ma my little princess is grown up now. Wendy there will be people who will be stronger than me remember this always. What I can do is try my hardest to become strong and if it's for you I will give everything. So please don't cry and help me Wendy because together we can do anything right?" replied Naruto looking into her eyes

Nodding her head she stoped crying with determined eyes "I will work extra hard too Nii-can and together we will make Kaa-san proud of us."

Meanwhile watch this interaction between the two Grandneey had tears in her eyes **'You two muchkins are already making me proud. I don't know what would have happened if you haven't come into our life's little Naruto I am proud to call you my son same goes for you Wendy you are so strong in your will and strength I know you will go far. I love you two so much and I don't regret taking both of you in as my own I just have less than 2 years with you two but know this your Kaa-san will always be watching over you'**

"Kaa-san why are you crying?" asked Wendy who was worried.

" **It's nothing little one. Seeing you two make me very proud. These are the tears of joy and I am proud to call you my family."**

Both blushed hearing the praise from their mother she continued **"Know this muchkins no matter what you do and no matter where you go I will always love you."**

Hearing this Wendy smiled but Naruto on the other hand was lost in thought 'Why is it sounds like Kaa-san is going somewhere? I may be paranoid, but my gut tells me that something is going to happen. Ah must be paranoia, stupid wartime instincts.'

* * *

The entire year passed by Naruto with that spell trained a lot he also created and master some wind spells. During the training on domain he unknowingly activated a spell which gave wind around his body forming a defensive armour. He named this as DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: WIND ARMOUR.

He perfected his basic attacks. He learned and mastered all the 5 basic Sky dragon slayer attacks while he created dragon slayer secret arts. According to Grandneey wind is as harmful as user wants it to be. It's all about imagination.

Wind is freely available element and with imagination and will can be remodelled as one wants hence apart from teaching the basics of DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: SKY DRILL which created a drill made of wind it to drill holes and DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: GREEN LOTUS EXPLODING WIND BLADES which resulted in compressing wind and throwing it to form wind blades she taught nothing to both Naruto and Wendy. Wendy was the master in support spells but lack power for combat but knew basics for combat while Naruto was master on combat spells but knew just basics of support.

Naruto now 12 was practising channelling his magic through knifes while Wendy who was 9 trying to master the SKY DRAGON: WING ATTACK has grown a lot. The two used to hunt some animals for food Naruto taught many things to Wendy ranging from cooking to catching fish or making fire with just wood or teaching strategy. Grandneey while looking at the two was confirmed that the two of them will pull together from everything. But alas she did not want to leave she wanted to have a peaceful life with those two.

But laws were absolute. She was forced to sacrifice so that the two would not be harmed. She was certain they will meet again. Wendy's birthday was on September same with Naruto being in October. She was sad as she will miss Wendy's 10th birthday. The date was decided and the wind carried the message to her.

On July 7, X-777 all the dragons were to leave their children, the day was drawing near she dreaded what would happen to her children if she suddenly leave. But seeing those kinds of moments she was guaranteed they will be fine. The day was 8 months ahead and she had time. She knew Naruto was ecstatic. She was sure that the wind has told him something too.

Naruto on the other hand was just thinking while channelling his magic power in kunai. 'Something is going to happen soon. I don't know what and don't know when but since the day I created domain I been feeling restless the feeling in my gut telling me constantly something is wrong. I have marked Wendy already and somehow managed to mark 4 of Grandneey's scales too still what is this feeling?'

Wendy who was focussed on training absentmindedly was thinking 'Naruto-nii is been much tensed lately. Maybe we all the 3 should take a break and go for some fun adventure it will loosen him a bit and we will have fun.'

The day passed by, after a few days with Wendy's idea they went to hunt together. The time they spent was the best memory they had. The break did help Naruto to loosen up a bit while Grandneey was watching them with smile. The entire 8 months passed by and finally the day arrived which was Grandneey was afraid off.

* * *

July 6, X-777

Grandneey casted a very heavy sleeping spells on those two. Then she removed the scales which were marked by Naruto. She already told him that there was no need to mark her. But Naruto being Naruto still marked her. She knew this but decided not to remove it to not to arise the suspicious. She took the scales out and wrote a letter. The letter was short but simple.

It wrote with a note

" **See you later my little ones take care of you self I will be watching over you.**

 **P.S. I love you both"**

Glancing toward the sleeping figure of both Naruto and Wendy a few tears rolled from her eyes thinking to herself

' **Please take care yourself you two. I love you both and I will be watching over you. I am sorry to leave you two behind. Become strong and I promise you two we will meet again. Naruto your ideals and courage and Wendy your will and strength will pave the way to new era. Just see the world for yourself and may you find happiness.'**

Spreading her wings and releasing a roar in the sky she took off. She once again looked back at the cave tears rolling on her eyes and she went away. The dreadful day July 7, X-777 has already begun the dragons disappeared from the face of Earth-land never to be seen until the time was right. The day marked as the beginning of new era. The dragon slayers were left alone to travel to explore the world for themselves. Winds of change have started and it will be the new day in era signifying that dragons disappeared.

The next day Naruto woke up only to find cave empty. He thought Grandneey had gone for hunt in the morning. He prepared breakfast for both Wendy who was sleeping soundly. Soon after Wendy woke up and she started her morning rituals soon enough she started helping her brother to prepare breakfast. After breakfast the two waited for Grandneey to come home. Naruto had a bad feeling about this. Few hours passed soon the afternoon came. The sun began to set and the two waited for her to return seeing no sign of her Naruto was worried. The bad feeling in his gut was making him restless and he said

"Wendy-chan maybe we should look for her what do u say." asked Naruto to Wendy.

"Ok Nii-san" nodding her head she continued "you told me once that you have marked her. Why don't you try tracking her?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Replied Naruto ignoring the bad feeling in his gut, he found out the tracker and instantly took a jump only to get towards a letter which was hidden properly. Wendy saw were Naruto has landed she was confused and suddenly asked

"Nii-chan you marked Kaa-san right then why are you still in the cave, you should be with her right?"

Naruto ignored the question and read the note. Few tears began to start falling off him immediately wiping it off for Wendy to not see it. He silently walked towards her and handed her the letter. Reading it then again re-reading she started crying. Nartuo seeing this immediately hugged her and said

"Shh it's alright Wendy-chan. Shhh I know it's hard for you and me that she had to leave."

Naruto was barely containing himself from crying Wendy asked him

"Nii-chan why does she had to leave?*sob**sob*where we not good kids?*sob**sob* where we not strong enough?*sob* why Nii-chan? Did she not love us? Tell me Naruto-nii?" seeing her crying Naruto started to cry as well wiping his tears so that Wendy won't notice. He could grief later but now Wendy needed him the most he wiping her tears off said

"No Wendy She loved us both. You know she was proud of us. But I think we will see her again. The letter said so too. She must have very important work princess so don't cry."

"Promise me Nii-chan you will never leave me*sob**sob* I don't know what to do*sob**sob* please promise me" said crying.

Wiping her tears "Wendy don't cry. I promise I Naruto Namikaze no Naruto Marvell promise you will never leave you. This is the promise of the life time." said Naruto with smile.

Hearing this Wendy's was shocked, she knew Naruto and Wendy were not related by blood. They were related by bond but by changing his last name to hers that signified that they were real siblings. She hugged him tightly she knew Naruto was hurting too. The emotional baggage being heavy on her she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Night was already near. Naruto took her to bed she mumbled in sleep "Please don't leave me Nii-chan. Sleep with me." Hearing this Naruto smiled a painful smile no less but a smile.

The weight being heavy on him he slept beside Wendy thinking 'Kaa-san what was so important to you that you have to leave us. I knew something was wrong. So end of line huh? I will see you again Kaa-san I promise you Wendy and I will be so strong that you will be proud of us and then you will tell us why you had to leave. We will solve the problem together like we always had. Wait for us Kaa-san I love you.'

Naruto on that day cried after 11 long years but he knew that he has to look after Wendy but he left few tears rolled of his eyes 'No I have to be strong for Wendy. This is not the end of line no this is a new beginning for both of us.' With those thoughts running in his head he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With the end of something it paves way for new lines. The wind will carry them because this was their domain. They were the Sky Dragon slayer siblings. Their bonds were their strength. Often time mankind wonders about the bonds that are lost, buried under heaps of other things called time. But we also wonder are those bonds truly lost to us? The change we see in new day gives hope to us deeming us telling us that today is new day above and it will be a great day. We move forward in hope for better future. The new beginning with the close of old line flooding our hero's mind along with his sister set out to see the world with their own eyes.

We dream in new horizon. And so we change. The day Grandneey left was the day Wendy and Naruto cried for that which was lost. The family of 3 was now the family of 2 and so it seems the change will come for better future bypassing the cloudless night in new hope of light.

* * *

Name : Naruto Marvell

Age: 12 years

Magic known: Space-time arc, Sky dragon slayer, Re-quip and Solid-script Runes.

Relationships: Wendy Marvell (Sister)

Spells known: Space-time arc: Hiraishin, Space-time arc: Absorption, Space-time arc- Twin layer magic circle: Sacred Domain, Troia, Sky Dragon Roar, Sky Dragon Wing Attack, Sky Dragon Claws, Sky Dragon Crushing Fang, Sky Dragon's wave wind, Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sky Drill, Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Green Lotus Exploding Wind Blades, Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Wind Armour, Re-quip, Solid-script: Runes.

Name: Wendy Marvell

Age: 9 years

Magic known: Sky dragon slayer.

Relationships: Naruto Marvell (Brother)

Spells known: Sky Dragon slayer Vernior X Arms, Milky Way, Sky Dragon Roar, Sky Dragon Wing Attack, Sky Dragon Claws, Sky Dragon Crushing Fang, Sky Dragon's wave wind, Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sky Drill, Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Green Lotus Exploding Wind Blades, Sky dragon healing spells.

* * *

R&R this people.


	7. Chapter 7: A fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

Chapter start.

* * *

A new day has arrived. Sun giving light thinking what happened a day ago was a dream. What is a dream and what is reality the question still haunt people. The very beacon changes of ground sensing the truth behind the world which works in mysterious ways. They say for every action there is a reaction or was the reaction we been expecting.

The dreaded night has passed for our hero and his sister, the cool winds welcoming them to new day. Suddenly Wendy's jerks up wide awake, trying to find Grandneey seeing her no where she starts crying again. Sensing her cries Naruto immediately woke up and hold her in his embrace trying to calm her down. Even he was hoping yesterday was a dream. But seeing his sister crying he knew it was not.

After calming down Wendy asks "What now Nii-chan, Kaa-san is gone what do we do. We need to find her"

"I know Wendy-chan we will find her but first let's freshen up a bit and let's have some breakfast. We didn't have dinner yesterday so first thing breakfast."

"Ok Nii-chna. Let's take a bath together."

"My my thats a very unusual request" Naruto continued"Why so Wendy there is so much to prepare"

"Please Nii-chan. I don't want to be alone again." replied with a tear rolling in her eyes.

Sighing Naruto said "Fine. Then we cook together ok?"

Nodding her head, she got up from the bed along with Naruto. Then they went to nearby river for a bath. They played a little seeing Wendy's smiling face Naruto smiled and he began thinking.

'First we need to sort the mess out. If we going to head out then we also need some jewels. I know that we have some precious gems in cave I think we can exchange them for jewels in nearby town. Speaking of town we need a map. We also need some information of the current world. Kaa-san told me few things about Guilds. So going to nearest village will be the best option. We also need to collect some food, tent and blankets to save us from cold along with some basic weapons to protect our self'

"Nii-chan what do we make today."

I don't know you decide Wendy" replied an absentminded Naruto.

"Umm how about some eggs and fish that we caught yesterday." Said Wendy

"Sure Wendy-chan" replied Naruto

'Yes this will be for best. Those scales Kaa-san left I can forge some new weapons with whatever metals we have for both me and Wendy. Also we have some camping equipment as well. Re-quip space will be able to store it. Ok then the plan is set we move from this place in next week. Till then I will take the books that Kaa-san left here they might help us'

Breakfast was finished they sat together while eating Wendy asked

"Nii-chan, whats the plan for now? I know you been thinking a lot as for what to do."

Getting no reply from her brother "NII-CHAN"  
"Owww. What? When? Where? How?" Naruto who was lost in thought suddenly shouted.

"Hahahaha" Wendy laughing continued "Fufuf. Sorry Nii-chan but that was funny. Anyways I asked what we do now."

"Very funny, the plan right? So here is what we going to do. We search this cave for anything that is valuable while I forge some swords for you and me both. We have some stones we trade them in the village for some jewels and do some re-search. We leave this place in week. Collect all the necessary things and hit the road, we get a map and try to find some information on Magic Guilds." Replied Naruto with a very thought out plans.

"What's a Guild Nii-chan?" asked Wendy

"Well from what Kaa-san told me a Guild is a place where mages come together to earn their living and make friends." Answering the question said Naruto. He continued "The Guild will help us in keeping a lookout for Kaa-san there by reducing our work."

"If you say so Nii-chan. You forge the swords I will search the cave then. What we need basically?"

"Well we need a tent, blankets to protect us from cold, some food and books that were left by Kaa-san behind. And yes those gems that will help us for money that we will need." Listing things that will be necessary Naruto continued "Wendy-chan I am going to forge call me if you need anything ok."

"Hai Nii-chan."shouted Wendy.

* * *

The whole week passed by but it was worth it. They found some books on perfecting their Dragon slayer magic along with all the basic necessary things they will need.

"Ready Wendy-chan?" " Hai Nii-chan"

Glancing towards the home for the last time that they were leaving, the home that had many memories a few tears rolled by Wendy's face and she thought 'Please watch over us Kaa-san we are leaving we will make you proud.'

And with that they left towards a journey to a new tomorrow. The pain and grief heavy on their hearts and missing their mom they started walking towards a village. Stopping sometimes to rest to have lunch or camping for night. They continued their journey towards the new tomorrow. It took 2 days for them to reach a Village.

"Nii-chan you said the swords will be ready by now when will you give me. I want to see I want to see please."

"Ma ma Wendy wait for a while will you they are already forged but they need some rune work to be done. So wait will you. I promise you will get them tomorrow." replied Naruto.

"But you said the same yesterday." Poking her forehead

"Patience Wendy-chan." She stuck her tongue out cutely and Naruto began laughing.

"Look look Nii-chan there is a village." Bouncing up and down the bubbly girl shouted and began running towards the village. Naruto soon followed so as to keep her away from trouble.

"Wendy-chan do not run. Wendy-chan wait." Naruto caught hold of her and scolded "Stay with me from next time ok" Wendy nodded then Naruto continued "Well then our first stop a Jewellery store."

Seeing a villager coming towards them Naruto asked

"Excuse me sir, can you please tell me where the nearest Jewellery store is?"

"Just turn to the left from the square and walk for three blocks." replied the villager.

"Well then Wendy lets go." said Naruto

They went to Jewellery store and exchanged precious gems a good deal for 10,000 jewels. They bought a newspaper and a map and Naruto was left with 9000 jewels. They restocked their supplies and were now left with 5000 jewels. They went away from the village into the forest to camp out and to plan their next destination.

Naruto began reading the newspaper and came up with different kind of information. There was a Guild name Phantom Lord who was the current number 1 guild in the country. This was also followed by a new Guild by the name of Fairy Tail which was rapidly gaining reputation.

Naruto figured that joining Phantom Lord as there were no mages that were of their age on the other hand going from the things he heard in the village Fairy Tail would be the most appropriate choice. He decided to ask Wendy

"Wendy-chan which Guild would you like to join, I narrowed our choices to two guilds Phanthom Lord and Fairy Tail."

"Nii-chan Phantom Lord is kind of creepy name. Let's go join Fairy tail Nii- chan it kind of sound cool. Please Nii-chan." begged Wendy, seeing that cute face he already knew the battle was lost and he sighed

"Fine. You know Wendy that cute face will be end of me someday. Hahaha" and he began laughing at which Wendy glared. Suddenly Naruto became quite serious and shouted

"Whoever is there please come out. You should not spy on people."

A boy immediately came out from bushes. The boy possessed dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face apparently as the same height as Naruto stepped out and apologised

"I am sorry for spying on you. I heard someone laughing and came immediately to check out who was it only to see you two here. I will be on my way."

Naruto seeing the boy's lost eyes sighed and asked the boy "There is no need why don't you join us for dinner and have rest looking at you it seems you are hungry we don't mind sharing with you. Oh by the way I am Naruto Marvell and this is Wendy Marvell my sister." Wendy immediately waving her hand "So who are you?"

"I am sorry again but I will be on my way" his stomach at that moment decided to give a wake-up call he blushed the two began laughing as if to save some dignity he mumbled again "Right I will join you. My name is Jellal it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure" replied Naruto Wendy on the other hand was smiling cutely. Seeing that Naruto smiled.

They had a pleasant dinner and Wendy was happy. The night stumbled Naruto told Wendy to go to bed and he will join her soon. Naruto turned to his new friend

"So then Jellal you and I have going to have a long talk. Now then will you tell me why a person from Edolas is here on Earth-Land?"

Jellal was shocked how did the boy who was barely 13 knew of other dimension. Gathering his thoughts he managed to speak

"How?"

"How do I know? Hmm it's a very complicated story where to begin. Oh yes this will be for best" replied Naruto.

Naruto explained that while creating Space-time arc magic he encountered many theories about the counterpart dimension of Earth-Land. He also told that he could not sense any magic from Jellal and rather from the staffs which were in his bag along with his smell that was different. He told him that his mom was a dragon, the Sky dragon Grandneey and both of them are sky dragon slayers.

Understanding everything Jellal began telling his story"It all started few years ago, the magic in Edolas..."

* * *

"I decided to come here to save as much lives as possible"

Jellal told everything to Naruto. Seeing no lies in his eyes Naruto sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know anything. It's not like I planned for anything. But I do know that I will stop the Anima."

"Well how about tagging with us then. You got nowhere to go and you know basically nothing about this world and Wendy seems attached to you. We were heading to the Guild called Fairy Tail and you could join it with us." Answering with a smile Naruto continued"On the way I can tell you about this world from what Kaa-san told me."

Nodding his head Jellal asked "How much time will it take us to reach the Guild?"

"Well I don't have any money that could help us with transportation and by going by foot it will take us a month."

"Well then count me in. I have a tent and few supplies that could help us and travelling together will be the safest option for all of us." replied Jellal.

"Well then you take the second watch while I take the first. There is already a sleeping bag and a tent set so there is no need to set up another. I will wake you up in few hours its better you take rest."

Nodding again Jellal went to asleep in the tent.

Naruto sitting besides fire on the other hand was thinking 'That guy sounds like a good person to me I hope I don't regret taking him in. Now let's continue to add runes to swords.'

Nothing happened for few hours. But suddenly Naruto heard some footsteps and their camp was suddenly attacked hearing the commotion Jellal woke up only to see Naruto fighting 30 bandits alone and to hand. The bandits had 5 mages who was attacking Naruto. Suddenly a stray attack went towards the tent and Naruto shouted.

"Oh no Wendy, Jellal."

Jellal on the other hand grabbed Wendy and closed his eyes only to hear a sound of hiss in the air.

When Naruto saw the attack going for them he took the jump grabbed both of them and by taking another jump he saved them waking Wendy up.

"Nii-chan wha.?"

"Shh Wendy not now, your brother is fighting and I need to help him."

"That won't be necessary Jellal-san my Nii-chan is strong just don't blink and watch him."

"huh?" a very confused Jellal asked Wendy and he watched.

"Ok you fuckers that's enough. I am going to use my magic. I give you to the count of 3 run or face the consequences." Shouted Naruto

"Like you can do anything kid we are fully trained mages and you are what a kid. I admit you are quite capable defeating 25 of us in hand to hand. But me and my friends are no pushovers like those trash" replied one of the mages seems like he was leader of the group.

What they didn't notice was while fighting Naruto had aready marked those 5.

"Well then 1"

"Together everyone" shouted one of the mages.

"2" Naruto hold his kunai forming a triangle with kunai and with both of his hands.

"EARTH-MAKE: ROCK CANNON" "FIRE-MAKE: FIRE PROMINANCE" "EARTH-MAKE: EARTH BULLETS" "WIND-MAGIC: WIND TYPHOON" "CHAIN LIGHTNING: SUMMONED LIGHTNING"

5 magic circles appeared where the mages were standing and they shot their attacks towards the lone Naruto who was holding his arms in triangle like fashion and Jellal shouted

"Watch out NARUTO-SAN"

"3, times up fools now suffer." Sending a pulse of magic to the Kunai the runes inscribed immediately burst into life and then Naruto shouted "SPACE-TIME ARC: ABSORPTION"

"What the..?" said one of the mages seeing the attacks coming into contact with runes had disappeared.

Naruto smirked Jellal seeing this was shocked the attacks that was speeding towards Naruto just disappeared and again Naruto shouted" Right back at you, idiots."

Sending the pulse again through the kunais the runes again burst into life and the attacks which were disappeared was thrown back at the attackers. Seeing the questioning looks of Jellal Wendy as if answering the unasked question said.

"That's Nii-chan's Space-time arc magic Jellal-san. He created it by combining re-quip space and runes. The spell ABSORPTION creates a window in front of the user thereby sending nearly any or all the magic attacks to re-quip dimension. Then my Nii-chan opens up another window to reflect the same attack back at the attackers who used the spell hence you see the results." Seeing wide eyes of Jellal she continued "The next spell is the kicker and his most prized creation till now. That's why I said don't blink or you will miss it."

The 5 mages didn't have much time to react they dodged it and the next thing Jellal saw was 5 mages lying on the ground completely knocked out. Only the flashes of yellow were visible. In less than 3 seconds Naruto defeated 5 mages easily. After finishing the 5 mages Naruto shouted the name "SPACE-TIME ARC: HIRAISHIN"

"Jellal-san what you saw was Nii-chan's SPACE-TIME ARC: HIRAISHIN. It's an instant teleportation spell that makes him jump to anything that has been marked with his runes. It's so fast that only yellow flashes can be seen. This is his magic which took near 2 years for him to develope. And it's just the scratch of what you are seeing of Naruto-nii is capable off."

Jellal on the other hand was shocked, meeting a young mage who was a dragon slayer but not only that created his own set of magic was something he never expected. While talking he knew Naruto has some knowledge of dimensions as he instantly recognised he was from Edolas along with runes as he told him. The now unanswered question was in front of him. Naruto learned these magic to create Space-time arc magic. Wendy on the other hand ran towards Naruto and asked

"Nii-chan you took lot of time why didn't you use magic?" with a glare.

"Sorry Wendy-chan I was too tired and sleepy as I was taking the watch was about to wake up Jellal-san here for his watch but was suddenly attacked. It was no problem taking those guys the problem came with those mage's and when a stray attacked came towards you I was scared."

"Mou fine. Nii-chan but next time don't get hurt." Wendy started healing Naruto. A few minutes later seeing that Naruto was healed she let go of him and Naruto sat down on the ground and said

"Ah Jellal-san why are you standing there with dumb look on your face, please tie those up seeing as I am pretty sleepy oh yeah by the way thank you for shielding my sister from harm" Naruto bowed his head as low as he can after Wendy completely healed him.

Snapping from his thoughts "Jellal is fine Naruto-san and please stop bowing. If you were in my place you would have done the same thing." Walking towards the knocked out bandits he began tying them up.

"Well then you can call me Naruto this –san thing makes me sound old." Said Naruto

Giggling Wendy continued "Then please call me Wendy or Wendy-chan too I don't mind too"

Tying the bandits up Jellal nodded his head and asked "What do we do with those idiots Naruto?"

"Well they tried to rob us. It's only fair we return the same courtesy don't you think so Jellal?" asked a smirking Naruto.

"Well that sounds fair to me." replied Jellal with a smirk.

"Oi you two stealing is bad thing." Glared Wendy towards both of them and all the three broke up laughing. They laughed. Naruto was happy because it was the first time he heard Wendy laughing whole heartedly. He viewed Jellal again and what he saw was a kind person who would protect anything much like himself. He came in close to the character of the person standing in front of him when he shielded Wendy.

"You know Jellal you and I will get very well together." said Naruto sincerely with a smile

Seeing this Wendy smiled as well and Jellal replied" I agree with you Naruto we are going to be good friends for long time."

* * *

A month later.

Location: Magnolia town.

"Hurry up Naruto-Nii, Jellal-Nii we are close to town. I want to join Fairy Tail fast. You two are way behind." shouted Wendy on top of her lungs.

A sigh escaped from Jellal's mouth and he mumbled "Hyper energetic little sisters"

At which as if hearing it Naruto mumbled "Agreed."

"Oi Wendy-chan wait for us." Shouted Jellal and he began running towards her which was followed by Naruto.

Over the month the three have gotten close, so close that Wendy started calling Jellal her brother. Jellal didn't mind that one bit as he too began viewing Wendy as his sister. He even told Wendy everything about him and to the surprise Wendy understood everything. Jellal on the other hand with the help from his best friend who he viewed as brother in all but blood closed some anima portals which began appearing over the course they took. Naruto also look up to him as the same as to him.

As the trio entered the town Naruto immediately stopped the two before going to the Guild. They were mesmerized by the size of the town. They visited many villages but this was the first time seeing a huge town such as this one.

"Ok Wendy-chan and Jellal lets plan out first. Wendy you have to stop calling Jellal here with his name you already know why so. For now let's stick to calling him Mystogan.."

"Wow Naruto how original with the name" came the sarcastic reply from Jellal.

"You got a better idea then little Mysto." Hearing as a no Naruto continued "Then stick with this name and we will think of a better one later. Yes were I was oh yeah you hide your face with the costume we got for you. We will first meet the Master of the Guild and we tell him everything about you Jellal after I see if he is trustworthy or not. That's fine with you two?" both nodded.

Over the month Jellal learned that Naruto by looking into someone's eyes can tell whether they were trustworthy or not and Wendy already knew that Naruto would take the best decisions for everyone. So they agreed.

"Now then Jellal get into that outfit and lets go towards the Guild."

Walking towards the way Jellal saw some people coming he asked one of them.

"Sir, excuse me Sir." The guy just walked off totally ignoring the kid.

"Rude guy. Oh well let's ask someone else." Then he saw a lady coming "Excuse me Miss Can we ask you something?"

"Of course kiddo, what can I help you with?" replied the lady with a smile.

"Can you tell me where Fairy Tail guild is?" asked a hopeful Naruto.

Seeing the three kids she sighed a bit and answered "Just go straight turn right from two blocks ahead and then turn left and you will be in front of the Guild hall."

The trio bowed to the lady thanking her she smiled and waved goodbyes. They followed the direction and were soon enough in front of the Guild hall. They reached to their destination and stopped in front of the door, Wendy in the middle while Naruto was on left of her and Jellal/Mystogan to the right of her. Immediately Jellal put a hand on her shoulder while Naruto asked

"Nervous Wendy-chan?" to which Wendy replied "A little Nii-chan."

"Know this Wendy we will be always with you so now then shall we..?" said Jellal/Mystogan

Gathering confidence Wendy smiled and pushed the doors.

* * *

Cliff-hanger: sorry guys this chapter already went little long than I expected. Find out what happens next in new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

* * *

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

Chapter start.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail Guild was certainly not having a good day. The council has already busted his ass for his children going overboard in missions destroying buildings in the process. Then when he got back to his guild only to find out the hall was destroyed totally by two girls fighting as usual. Those two were Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Which again resulted to a bar fight.

Then by a mistake his beer mug was destroyed as his guild's resident Dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel who was tossed during fight towards him courtesy of his resident Ice-make magic mage kid Grey Fullbuster. Yes indeed Makarov Dreyar was not having a good day. Everything came to halt aside from Erza and Mira who were at each other's throats besides the door as soon as the doors were opened.

A boy around 12 to 13 years old wearing a dark blue shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots, fingerless gloves and a white coat which reached to his feet's with blond spiky hair with fair skin along with a small girl who was in the middle who barely looked 8 to 9 year old wearing a green coloured top with black coloured combat jeans, black boots and green gloves and a guy who's face was hidden who has near same attire as the blond aside from dark green coloured coat walked from the door.

Seeing the stares Wendy blushed and hid herself behind Jellal's/Mystogan's legs. At this he was just shaking his head. Glancing towards the blond he sighed. Meanwhile Naruto spotting the two girls fighting who were closest to the door asked

"Umm excuse me you two but would like to answer my question. Is the Guild master here I along with my companions needed to talk with him?"

The entire guild in panic stared at the blond who was asking a question to two monsters. A thought passed into the mind of entire guild 'Farewell stranger-san. It was good seeing you. May you rest in peace?'

Throwing a punch without even looking who asked the question the two shouted "Shut it. We are busy." Naruto sighed. What happened next surprised the entire guild. The blond guy who just asked the question caught their punches in each hand without even moving from the spot. The entire guild was speechless as this had never happened before as the two fighting were quiet strong for their age and were impossible to stop when they were at each other's throats. Naruto replied "Ma ma clam down you two. I just asked a question."

"What do you need young man?" came a reply from an old man who was walking up to him.

"Sir we are searching for the Guild master and we would like to have a word with him privately." replied Naruto with a smile.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the Guild master young man now then if you and your companions could follow me to my office we can have that private talk."

Makarov on the other hand was trying to judge the magical power from all the three. The blond guy was strong much stronger than any others present at his age which was quiet remarkable. The girl was strong too as compared to her age as well while he sensed no magic coming from the boy whose face was hidden.

Glancing towards Jellal Naruto nodded, as if understanding the trio walked with guild master to his office.

After entering Naruto on the other hand stared at the old man's eyes and nodded to Jellal. An unseen message passing between the two telling that the old man can be trusted.

"Now then you kids got my attention. Why don't you introduce yourself kids."

"Sir, my name is Naruto Marvell this here is my little sister who is hiding behind my companion is Wendy Marvell. Before we go explaining my companion here I wanted to ask you is how secure is this room and can we trust you that you won't tell anyone?" introduced Naruto to the master.

"Well kid trust is a two way street and I am willing to trust you. So I assure this room is secured and the information which you give me will never leave out of this room." replied Makarov looking into the eyes of Naruto.

Naruto nodded and glanced towards the masked boy and nodded again. Seeing this masked guy started "Old man what you know about Edolas?"

"Edolas. Nothing why?"

"Well then sit tight because this is going to take a while. Edolas is.."

* * *

"Grey did you see that blond guy. He stopped their punches like it was nothing." asked Natsu.

"Yes flame-brain I saw that. He must be very strong if he managed that." At this Grey replied.

"Shut up you popsicle princes." Said Natsu

"Bring it on matchstick." Challenged Grey

"You want go." Replied Natsu

"Why you.." and they started fighting again at which Erza came near to them and shouted.

"Are you two fighting again." Seeing her fearful face both replied " No, ma'am."

" You should not fight with your guild mates." As if both thinking the same thing 'But you and Mira go all the time'.

"Oh shut up you tin can." seeing that Mira replied.

"Fuck off you slut" said Erza.

"Give it up you cow." said Mira.

"You want to fight you bitch" said Erza.

"Bring it" challenged Mira and again the two began fighting. The entire guild sighed. It was just another day at Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

"And I decided to save as much lives as possible." removing the hood and mask that was covering his face Jellal finished telling his tale.

Taking everything in Makarov stared at the eyes of the boy in front of him detecting no lies he said "Well then I believe you kid. It was a wise decision hiding your face as one of my own has some problems with your Earth-Land counterpart in past. I welcome you three to family just fill out this application and we will be done here to get your stamps."

Wendy jumping in joy immediately took the application and the two just stared at their sister again Naruto said "Hyper active little sisters."

"Agreed." Said Jellal,

The application needed some basic information about you. And the three taking the pen from the desk started filling the information. Handling the forms to master Makarov he began reading.

* * *

Name: Naruto Marvell

Age: 12

Magic known: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Space-Time arc Magic. Re-quip and Solid Script: Runes.

Date of birth: October 10

Place of birth: -

* * *

Name: Wendy Marvell

Age: 9

Magic known: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic

Date of birth: September 7

Place of birth: -

* * *

Name: Mystogan

Age: 13

Magic known: Illusion Magic, Mist Magic and Air Magic

Date of birth: March 19

Place of birth: -

* * *

When Makarov read the magic that those three knows, his eyes widened in shock. Asking Naruto "Naruto Space-time arc magic, what exactly is that? I in my long life of learning magic never really heard of it."

Answering the question Naruto said "Space- time arc is the category I created by combing Re-quip space and Solid Script: Runes, took me 2 years to do it. It basically uses runes to open a window in Re-quip space and I can use it for many purposes."

Now Makarov was shocked. A boy just 12 year old has created his own category of magic was un heard of. Makarov smiled at this and patted the boy in the back "Quiet ingenious are you huh. I really want to see the spells now. Anyways time for you to get your stamps. And yeah Mystogan you should take long term missions so as to be in less contact with people here. The less that knows about you the better it will be."

Accepting the reason behind this he said" Master after receiving the mark I will be on my way."

Wendy on the other hand was taking it hard "Please don't go Jellal Nii-chan *sob* you will go like Kaa-san *please stay Nii-chan*sob*."

"I am not going anywhere Wendy-chan. Just that you already know that Anima is a big problem and the missions will be very hard for you. So I have to go and stay on the road. I already told you about this. And you know I have your brother's kunai with me. We can meet anytime we want" ruffling her hair a bit Jellal was sad but then again Wendy surprised him with determination evident in her eyes

She said "I will become strong Nii-chan and we will close portals together. I promise you this."

Feeling pride in his little sister's action he kissed her forehead and Wendy blushed. Then Jellal looked towards Naruto in the eyes and said "Take care brother and look after Wendy for me will you." Wendy and Naruto hugged him.

Seeing the entire scene in front of him, Makarov smiled and asked Jellal "Well then what colour and where?"

"Blue on my right shoulder" replied Jellal.

"Black on my left shoulder" replied Naruto.

"Green on the back of my palm" replied Wendy with a smile.

Accepting the request of his children Makarov said "Welcome to the family Brats. On the side note do you have preachment of high un told destruction?"

Naruto rubbing the back of his head "Destruction. Ah yes I am a lot destructive only when I want my spells to be."

Jellal answered "If it feels any better no I am not. I am illusion kind of guy. But yes some of my spells are destructive"

"A little master" answered Wendy cutely.

"Just my luck. You three will fit in perfectly."

"Take care you two and catch you later." said Jellal with small smile.

Meanwhile Wendy smiled and said "Just visit me some time Nii-chan."

Jellal disappeared and both the siblings came down to the Guild hall. Seeing the destruction occurring in front of him anime tears spilled down from master's eyes.

"You have a very dysfunctional family master-san" commented Naruto offhandedly.

"Don't be mean Nii-chan even if it's the truth" replied Wendy gesturing that he heard her, Makarov immediately jumped towards the second floor railings and shouted

"EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW" as the fights stopped Master continued "Today three young children joined our family. Their companion Mystogan already left and we got those two here. Oi you two introduce yourself."

The blond guy came forward with Wendy who was hiding behind him "Where do I start? Ok my name is Naruto Marvell. My likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling...my dreams for future never really thought about it...as for hobbies I have lot of hobbies." The now introduced Naruto eye smiled at the entire guild.

'All we learned was his name' was the common thought that passed towards the entire Guild hall. Gesturing to Wendy to introduce, a small girl who was barely 8 to 9 year old said "My name is Wendy Marvell. I like spending time with my brothers, eating sweets and cooking. I hate when people badmouth my brother. My dream is to find certain someone and ask her why did she leave us as for hobbies I like helping people. I hope to get along well" blushing cutely Wendy introduced herself."

"Well then brats how do we welcome new members in this guild? Let's Partyyyyyyyyyy."

And with that the party started.

As the party continued a girl waved to Naruto and Wendy said "Hey new guy over here."

Seeing that the table was full of people his age group Naruto walked to them and sat at the empty chair with Wendy who sat next to him

The girl continued"Let me introduce to the people of our age group new guy. My name in Cana Alberona the girl besides me is Levy McGarden" He heard a shy hello.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Fight me." Said Natsu.

"Pleased to meet you I am Greay Fullbuster"

"Hi I am Lisanna Strauss and this here is my big brother Elman Strauss and that their fighting with red hair girl is Mirajane Strauss oldest sibling of us three"

Naruto smiled and replied "My name as you already know is Naruto and this is Wendy. By the way Natsu-san are you a Dragon Slayer? You smell like sulphur, fire and a lizard"

"H-how do you know? Are you a Dragon Slayer too? Do you know where is Igneel? I am a Fire Dragon Slayer. Please tell..."

"Woah slow down kid. I don't know who Igneel is. By guess he is your dragon parent. Yes I and Wendy here is Sky Dragon Slayers. Grandneey disappeared on July 7, X-777 but I do know is if we have to meet them in future we have to become strong." Said Naruto.

"Hey it's the same day as Igneel disappeared. Well then let's find them together Naruto and please no –san here we are near of the same age."

Shocked at this discovery "You got that right Natsu we are among family so no formality Naruto" replied Cana. "Hey this juice here is different. It tastes good. Barkeep get me this one more."

"Cana I don't think that is orange juice." replied Levy.

This moment was the birth of future alcoholic of Fair-Tail. Meanwhile Naruto was in deep thought 'The same day huh? There has to be a connection. Well this is the best I can get for now anyways.' While glancing towards Wendy who was among the same lines as that same date, the day July 7, X-777.

Erza walked towards the table and introduced " Naruto and Wendy right? My name is Erza Scarlet its pleasure to meet you. Cana I have to go on job see you later at the dorms. " both nodded and mumbled a hello

"Sure Erza" replied Cana.

Mira came too and said "Don't talk to that tin-can bitch. Anyways my name is Mirjane Strauss, its pleasure to meet a cuite and his little sister. Let's go home Lisaana, Elfman." Grey and Natsu after Erza went away started fighting again

Naruto nodded absentmindedly meanwhile thinking about Grandneey.

"Hey you two okay?" asked a concerned Cana.

Snapping from the thoughts Naruto said" ah sorry about that lost in the thought. Yeah I am good."

"Me too Cana" nodded Wendy. And they continued with their talks. The party was near over while Naruto was making plans for the future 'Things are looking up for a while. It seems as if Wendy loved the Guild. For now we both don't have a place to stay perhaps I can ask master to help me. Even I too liked the Guild they are like one big family. Family huh! Well there is no point in thinking about past.'

Naruto went towards master and asked "Master we don't have the place to stay for the night. Can you help us?"

"Well you two can sleep at Guild's infirmary for today night. It's no problem my boy." A half drunk Makarov replied.

"Thank you master we will search for place tomorrow."

"Well why not take the place in fairy dorms? It will help you both."

"No can do Master as Wendy has some issues of me leaving when our dragon parent went away I made a promise that we both will always be together. And that's the promise I will keep at all costs" replied a determined Naruto.

"You got good eyes kid. And don't worry I will help you out as much as I can." He patted Naruto on his head. It was the first gesture that Naruto received after long time of pain bearing months. Naruto felt his defence crumbled in front of old man and few tears rolled down his eyes.

"It's ok my boy. You hold up for lot of time for your sister. You got a family here kiddo so don't worry about it and if you want to talk to someone my doors are always open." Makarov said with serious smile.

Wiping his tears off Naruto replied "Hai master and thank you."

He went away only to grab Wendy and went to basement to sleep soundly for the first time after months. He now knew why Makarov was the guild master, it was not because of power or anything it was because he cared for every guild member as his own drifting on a blissful sleep he slept.

"That boy has it more rough than lot of people here right master?" asked Macao

"Yes Macao he had it rough moreover he cannot cry in front of his sister as he has become her pillar of strength. But his eyes show the determination to protect. What a boy." Makarov answered.

* * *

Naruto woke up and went upstairs along with Wendy. They had breakfast together and was about to head out when Naruto heard the voice of Master "Naruto, Wendy come back before afternoon I want to test your skills alright."

"Hai" both nodded and went away, after walking for a while Wendy asked" What are we going to do today Nii-chan?"

"Well for starters let's find an apartment to rent of as a place for us to stay. We need 2 bedrooms with two bathrooms, a hall, a kitchen and extra room to store our extra stuff like weapons and books. A good cosy home near to guild too as it will help you get home faster if I am gone for jobs." replied Naruto.

After searching for a while they got a new apartment 3 blocks away from the guild. They rent was 90,000 Jewels a month and it was fully furnished with everything. It took few hours for them to settle in stacking their cloths and everything. They just needed to buy some furniture. But that can wait for a while. It was afternoon and Naruto asked Wendy to go to guild as he had some work to take care off. After Wendy went away, Jellal appeared besides him.

"Well brother did something happened? You here mean something is wrong and moreover you waited till Wendy was away." A worried Naruto asked.

"No Naruto everything is fine, I came here just to ask for you to refill my staves. By the way nice place you got here." replied Jellal

"Thanks. Right the refill it will take an hour so make yourself comfortable as it's your home too you know."

The staves were ready after an hour Naruto refilled his reserves by taking in the air saying goodbye to Jellal he walked towards the guild with a book on ancient legends in his one hand. Eyes were totally on the book. He walked inside the guild people were chatting among themselves and he stood before master.

Seeing him master asked "Your late Naruto? What happened? Wendy and your opponent were waiting for you for an hour."

One word escaped from Naruto's mouth "Mysto" it was so quiet that only Master heard him and Makarov understood.

"Sorry master. So who is my opponent?" asked Naruto without battling an eyelash from the book that was in his hand.

"Ah my boy your opponent is Mira. She is been waiting for you outside in field come lets go."

Everyone followed both as the bets were already placed. The bets were 1-9 in Mira's favour only one person put the bets on Naruto that was Wendy. Seeing the betting pool he eye smiled towards Wendy and Wendy seeing that gave a smile and a waved with her hands. Naruto asked Wendy to stay by Master and answer anything he asks.

"What the hell blondie where were you? I thought you were chickened out."

"Ah sorry about that Mirajane-san I got lost on the road to life." replied Naruto with a straight face without poking his head out from the book, hearing the lame excuse everyone face faulted.

"Why you... . DEAD." Mirajane was angry by the newbie's attitude. First he was late then he has the gall to give such horrible excuse and now he was ignoring her. Oh boy she was pissed.

"Okay then rules for the match no killing blows and no doing permanent damage to your opponent. If the fight goes out of hand I will stop it. Keep it clean you two." Master went towards Wendy and said "Begin."

Immediately magic was released from Mirajane and she shouted "FULL BODY TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL". The takeover spell was activated and Mira took the form of the demon.

" **Ah this is going to be so much fun. You ready blondie because I am going to kill you."** said Mira.

At this Naruto closed his book and sent it to re-quip dimension. He cracked his knuckles and replied "Ma ma that's one sexy costume you got there. Now then come."

" **Why you take this."** " **EVIL SPARK** " the powerful beam burst towards Naruto only for Naruto to re-quip a Kunai in his hand in triangular fashion Naruto called out "SPACE-TIME ARC: ABSORPTION". The beam touched the distorted fabric and it was absorbed in it.

* * *

Spectators

"What the..?" called one member out

"Where did that attack go?" called another.

"Grey do you see what I see. He is strong" "unbelievable" replied an astonish Grey.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field Erza was looking at the focal point with calculative eyes 'That looked like Re-euip space window. But how is that even possible?'

* * *

With Master and Wendy

"How?"

To this Wendy replied "Master that's his Space-Time arc magic. Like he explained to you in office, the runes inscribed on his front side of Kunai opens a large re-quip space window thereby sending any or all attacks to re-quip dimension, this is where it gets interesting, my Nii-chan has the ability to open another window to let that attack back at the attacker."

"Nah sorry Mirajane using your own attack against you will be useless" throwing another kunai in different direction the attack that was absorbed was let out without harm to Naruto who was just standing there.

" **Hand to hand it is then."**

She came close to Naruto for her to knock him down with her punch only for Naruto to intercept with his own punch.

With Master and Wendy

"It's over Master for Nii-chan won" said Wendy with smile.

"What do you mean Wendy?"

"Master going hand to hand against Naruto is useless. The moments he touches you he has the ability to put a rune on you. That is his greatest creation Master as he told me many times don't blink" said Wendy

"Huh!" an astonished Makarov just looked at Wendy at which Wendy gestured to not to miss it.

* * *

"Owww that stung a little." The punches when connected create a small shockwave and both were thrown back to a distance.

"It was good fight Mirajane you have some good power and lot of strength. But it's over and I won."

" **What do you mean you won? The match is just getting started and I haven't used my strength yet blondie are you going senile like the old man over there?"**

Just like that Naruto vanished and a cold metal could be felt at Mira's juggler. That was his kunai on her throat quite literally. With this Naruto opened his book with one hand and kunai at Mira's throat with another in reverse grip and began reading. Only the sound of flipping the page can be heard and all the spectators had their jaws dropped on the floor. For they could see nothing aside from He was standing few feet away from Mira and now in instant the kunai was at Mira's throat and Mira heard a whisper "SPACE-TIME ARC: HIRAISHIN".

* * *

With Master and Wendy

"Like I said don't blink." continued Wendy "SPACE-TIME ARC: HIRAISHIN. The spell which is his masterpiece able to do instant teleportation to that which was marked with his rune a yellow flash is the only thing that spectators can see. This is his Space-Time arc Magic Master."

"..." receiving no reply "I think we should stop the fight Master. Hellooooooo..Master?" Wendy began shaking master only for Makarov to snap and he called "Winner of the match: Naruto Marvell.

* * *

With spectators

Forget watching the entire guild had jaws hanging on the ground. For the time they all forgot breathing and when the match was called they breathed air.

"Did you just see that?" called out a mage.

"uh-hu"

"Nothing we saw nothing aside from a yellow like flash that is."

"Grey" said Natsu. "Yeah"

"Remind me to never piss off Naruto because he can kick my ass so fast I won't even know it." said Natsu in fear.

"Same here." replied Grey for the first time agreeing totally with Natsu over something.

"Wow did you see that Cana?" asked a very excited Levy.

"What do you mean see Levy? I saw nothing aside from the kunai at Mira's throat." replied Cana barely hiding the buzz that was in the air.

Guild members started mumbling.

With Erza

"..." she was unable to comprehend anything the newbie just kicked Mira's ass without even using 2 spells and it was so fast that she saw nothing.

* * *

With fight

" **What the fuck do you mean old man?"** Asked Mira

"Mirajane I have your throat at my weapon which you might have felt the cold metal at your throat. If you cannot comprehend what had happened just look back I will let you." Loosening the kunai a bit said Naruto.

Mira on the other hand saw Naruto at close and was shocked she did not see him even move. With Laxus you can at least feel or see him move but with Naruto she felt nothing. Dropping the spell she sighed and that made the victory confirmed. Naruto removed the kunai from her throat and began walking towards Master.

Wendy was gone to collect all the money she had in her bet. It was roughly 80,000 jewels she made. Lisaana and Elfman were out on the job.

"Quite the fearsome magic you created boy. Yes I am truly shocked. So what are you planning Nartuo?" asked Makarov.

"Nothing much just take some jobs and try a look out for Kaa-san." answered Naruto.

"Well then let's get back to guild." Shouted Makarov and everyone head back aside from Mira and Erza who was standing on a tree.

"Hey" said Erza" You ok?"

"I lost" Mira mumbled "It was interesting and brutal."

"The Guild just got more interesting." said Erza, looking towards the sky.

* * *

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

* * *

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

Chapter start.

* * *

Naruto and Wendy both took few jobs in town. It was nothing exciting aside from they were well paid jobs. Naruto on the other hand has developed a habit of always reading the book during the month when Wendy, Jellal and Naruto spent together.

It was just another day at Fairy Tail as the entire guild was fighting. "Stick with me Wendy-chan." said Naruto. At this Wendy nodded and they began going towards Master who was sitting and watching the guild hall being destroyed.

A stray beer mug suddenly came towards Naruto. Without even looking away from his book he caught it only to throw at the direction where it came from. As he began walking with Wendy who was by the legs another mage was thrown towards Naruto at which Naruto bent down for the thrown guy to pass harmlessly over him. Walking a for few distance more he felt a chair coming so he grabbed Wendy and jumped a little to dodge the chair. He reached towards master and said "Job completed master. Oye barkeep some chocolate cake for Wendy here and some tea for me."

The barkeep immediately nodded and went into kitchen after giving cake to Wendy.

"So Naruto did you get everything you need for your place?" asked Makarov

"Yes master." Mumbled Naruto

"How do you do that every time Naruto? Just pass from in the middle of the fight without even looking away from your book and that too quite harmlessly and you been doing that since 3 days now." asked master.

Naruto re-quiped his book away, seeing his tea coming and replied "Master Space-time arc magic is very easy when you see with your eyes" sipping tea "But the problem is it's very complicated. The jump I take depends on me alone. If I take the jump to second person who I want to defeat and come back again to first I need fast reflexes. So I developed this habit that I can pass through anything without even looking hence the book and my dodging and catching skill you see. It's the sort of training for me and it helps keep up my reflexes sharp without hurting me."

"Mou Nii-chan you were hurt many times don't tell you were not hurt. I healed you many times you know?" Wendy pouted.

"What does Wendy mean Naruto-kun?" asked master getting a good idea of what she was talking about.

"Ma ma Wendy it was very helpful training and don't you agree with results." said Naruto ruffling her hair "Master I can't tell you that it's very complicated." Malarov's face fell "But I can show you. Let's go outside. You coming Wendy-chan?" said Naruto and smiled seeing that Wendy was enjoying her cake.

"Wait for me to finish Nii-chan." replied Wendy eating the cake quickly and followed the two to training field. Meanwhile Erza and Mira who heard the three secretly followed them.

* * *

"Master from this point on please do not enter the magic circle it might be dangerous for you." warned Naruto. Naruto walked to get some distance between them only to throw two kunais simultaneously to sky and ground. Sending magic pulse to runes inscribe on the back side of kunai Naruto said

"TWIN LAYER MAGIC CIRCLE: SACRED DOMAIN"

Two magic circles appeared on the ground and sky. And Naruto began the show. Hundreds of kunais started raining from sky at very high speeds and totally randomly.

"Is he crazy" Makarov was about to run only to be stopped by Wendy"Relax master and watch. You want to know how strong Nii-chan is then just watch."

As the kunais were raining from the sky Naruto started the dance. Left-right-up down-dodge collect a kunai throw it somewhere to deflect. The dance continued for full thirty minutes and Naruto was not showing anything to slow down even for few seconds. Master on the other hand was shocked. The reflex the boy possessed was extra ordinary. The time he must have spent the years of hard work and training and the discipline made the master shocked.

Unable to comprehend the dance in front of him master looked towards Wendy with questioning looks.

"Twin Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Domain or simply known as domain is a spell in Space-Time arc magic Nii-chan developed. The spell serves three purposes to him. Number 1) Use for training in such a way as you can see, he can use Hiraishin as well in there. Number 2) to serve a two point attack in which the opponent is bombarded from sky with kunais at high speeds and number 3) if opponent survived, he already set the field to his advantage for him to use his instant teleportation."

Makarov nodded still not trusting his voice. He was able to track Erza and Mira watching the same dance with jaws hanging on the floor. Makarov smirked and called out "Like something you see girls?"

Only for Wendy to see where was master looking and she laughed. Both picked their jaws up at which Mira replied

"Not talking about the tin can bitch here, but master how that is even possible."

"Shut up bitch. Yes master how he is doing that?" asked Erza

At this Wendy replied "It's not like he is been doing that recently Mira-san, Erza-san, he is been doing this for 2 years now. At first he was near destroyed by the training but slowly he learned and now he can go 50 minutes straight without using Hiraishin and 80 minutes with using his spell."

Erza and Mira both were lost for the words. A boy who was at the same age as them was this strong was something they never expected and hearing the next thing they don't even know what to think their mind totally shut down the activity Wendy continued "And Nii-chan is the Sky Dragon Slayer like me. Although he is on more on combat side than support side like me but he has yet to use his Dragon Slayer Magic."

Meanwhile Makarov was calculating thinking to himself 'That boy didn't even use Dragon Slayer Magic against Mira in the match. If he is anything like Natsu.' he shuddered 'He is a force to be reckoned with in future if Sky Dragon Slayer is anything to go by he can use that for strong spells for close and long range combat along with heavy mid range as well.'

"Wendy-chan what is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic exactly?" asked master.

"Sky Dragon slayer well how to put this. We are the keepers of Air and Wind is our domain along with Sky Dragons was called healers among the Dragon Kin. Nii-chan can only do basic troia so as to avoid motion sickness problem of every dragon slayers with healing few scratches nothing major."

Taking everything in Makarov nodded and saw Naruto's training. Meanwhile Mira and Erza looked towards one another both nodding thinking along the same lines.

"Yes he will be perfect" Mira licked her lips and Erza continued "Defeat him and you are the strongest" spoke Erza silently to Mira. "No I will be the first""Shut up Mira you had your chance it's my turn now" and they both began fighting

Makarov on the other hand smirked seeing the interaction between the two 'He is strong very strong.'

* * *

An hour later

"Ah that hit the spot." "Ah I didn't know I would be having spectators here. Hello to you two Mirajane-san and Erza-san."

"H-how can you have the strength to even move with that tranining?" asked a bewildered Erza.

The same question that been ringing bells in Mira's mind.

"Well how can I put this. You know I am a dragon slayer right?" both nodded "Well I am a Sky Dragon Slayer. Our domain is air and any kind of wind. I can eat that and refill my magic. Hence I have the strength to move. As long as I have air I can always refill myself." said Naruto.

"Nii-chan so how was it any improvements?" asked Wendy.

"Nah not good just few minutes?" answered Naruto.

"Umm Naruto-san " asked Mirajane "Please Naruto is fine."replied Naruto.

"Right. Naruto what does Wendy mean by improvement?"

Naruto was about to answer but Wendy beat him to it "What I mean Mira, is that since the day 1 when Nii-chan started the training we been keeping tracks of how much time he can spend in domain."

"Oh ok.."

"Naruto... " "Yes Erza?"

"I challenge you for a fight." challenged Erza.

"Maybe some other time we can spar. I just had training and I am exhausted mentally."

A punch flew his way he grabbed it and said "Erza I said I am tired."

She attacked again. Erza Scarlet was many things but she never liked hearing a no to her demands she became irritated and continued "No you will fight me here and now."

"Damnit Erza not now. Learn to take a no for an answer." Block" Fine you want this way then don't blink." And as soon as it began it was over. Naruto knocked Erza out with a chop to her neck.

"Nii-chan you do realise you have to carry her to infirmary." Fine heard Wendy and began walking along with Mira to the guild while Naruto picked the girl up and carried her towards the guild.

Mira was quite frankly lost in her thoughts and when they entered the entire guild was shocked to see a sleeping Erza.

"Challenge me to fight. Tired. Knocked her out going to infirmary." mumbled Naruto. Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Soon the evening came Naruto was sitting at a table reading his book while Wendy was talking with Levy suddenly the door busted and from that walked a boy who was 16 years of age blond hair with his team. The other three were Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed and the blond in the middle was Laxus Dreyar, grandson of the master of the guild and new resident S-class mage.

He walked towards Master and said "Ji-ji Misson completed."

Makarov nodded and said "Laxus meet Naruto and Wendy they just joined the guild 3 days ago."

"Ah another weakling joined the guild, pathetic."

Wendy glared at him while Naruto was on the stool was reading his book silently.

A pin drop silence can be heard throughout the hall. Makariv sighed at his grandson's attitude and began shaking his head.

A flapping of pages of the book can be heard very clearly.

"Hey bastard I am talking to you weakling." shouted Laxus.

Naruto looked up from his book and he blinked his eyes.

He blinked again.

Twice and said.

"Huh! Did you say something?" everyone face faulted including Mira and Erza who just came up from the infirmary. The two were watching the meeting totally focused on Naruto.

"Idiot" someone mumbled.

Immediately Laxus activated his lightning body spell and dashed towards Naruto with full speed. Naruto on the other hand flicked a kunai, the punch was few centimetres of the face of Naruto, he disappeared and immediately re-appeared behind Laxus holding a kunai at his throat in one hand while to book in other. The entire guild was shocked seeing that new kid was faster than Laxus who was the fastest in the guild.

"Ma ma is this some kind of greeting in Fairy Tail. The day I came I had to block two punches from Mira and Erza and then Natsu started assaulting me for some reason and now even you. Can't a guy just read his book in peace? By the way who are you again?" asked Naruto while holding the kunai reading the book.

"My name is Laxus Dreyar and I am an S-class mage of the guild and you weakling is dead." Laxus smirked and disappeared only to throw a punch at Naruto sighed flicked the kunai again and reappeared to catch the punch in his hand with some wind and said again.

"Just clam down Laxus-san. I am fine with being called weak by everyone. As long as I have strength to protect people at my arms length I am fine being called weak. It was a pleasure to meet you battery now please be a good boy and please leave me be at my devices."

A small shockwave was emitted containing Wind and Lightning pushed everyone back a little aside from those two.

"Why you...Me and You outside.." shouted Laxus

Naruto looked towards Makarov who said nothing Naruto on the other hand said "Fine."

Everyone walked out.

* * *

With spectators

"Erza" asked Natsu "You have been watching Naruto. So according to you who do you think will win?"

"Natsu from the moment he came he never once used his Dragon Slayer magic. By means to elements wind triumphs lightning and he has the Space-Time arc so I don't know who will win" said Erza.

Hearing this Lisaana asked "I heard he beat Mira-nee without breaking a sweat but Erza-chan Laxus is very strong do you think he will not win this?"

"It's hard to say Lisaana. Because from what I saw him doing he was no pushover." said Mira and she continued "It's the first time you seeing him fight so one thing Wendy told me. Don't blink."

"Huh! What does that even mean." Asked a confused Lisaana

"Yeah Mira-nee what do you mean by that?" asked Elfman.

Mira was about to answer but Cana beat her to it "What Mira means Elfman, Lisaana is that Naruto is so fast that if you blinked even for one second you will lose him as you saw inside."

Both were wide eyes.

"Not only he had that guys he has the reflexes like a hawk. He can just walk in the guild with all the objects falling around without getting hurt like taking the walk in the park. You two were on job so you two don't know that." said Grey.

"Ha like he can defeat Laxus" replied Evergreen smugly.

"Yeah baby Laxus is the fastest in guild not even Gildarts can match his speed." Said Bixlow

"Agreed" mumbled Freed.

"Well we will know that now do we on seeing who is strong among them now do we." Said Erza

* * *

"Nii-chan is this seriously necessary?" asked Wendy.

"Hmm Wendy it's not necessary exactly but everyone wants to know about both of us. You don't fight much but I on other hand fought and defeated Mira with just two spells. Also now I can test myself against someone. Anyways we are way past backing down so I want you to go to Levy and stay there with her." replied Naruto with a smile.

"Okay then goodluck Nii-chan."

Walking towards Levy who was with the group Wendy sighed and asked Levy

"Levy-nee"

"Ah Wendy-chan. So what do you think?" asked Levy.

"He is going all out"

Hearing this everyone ears perked up.

"What do you mean Wendy?" asked Erza.

"Umm that day when Nii-chan was training in domain you asked me why Nii-chan not uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic right." Erza nodded "He is going to use it but a warning He cannot control the power he tries to hold back as much as he could but those moves are destructive. Natsu-nii knows this right?"

"You meant to tell me he is that ahead in training in Dragon Slayer Arts?" Wendy nodded

Natsu sighed at this Grey asked "What does that even mean match stick?"

"Not now Grey. But what I mean was Dragon Slayer Secret Arts. They are very strong attacks. I know only the basic as Igneel only taught me the basics."

"Same here Grey-nii I too only know basics of it while I am good at Sky Dragon Slayer support spells but I do not have the power yet to attempt even Secret Arts. On the other hand Nii-chan has power but lacks the control to use support spells." replied Wendy.

Erza on the other hand began thinking 'lacks control? What does that even mean? How powerful is this guy if he is going all out then maybe I can see his weakness and formulate something to defeat him'

* * *

With Laxus and Naruto.

"So battery how to you want to do this?" asked Naruto.

"Well the air balloon can speak this is a surprise. I thought you were mentally stunted." taunted Laxus.

"My apartment is been running low in power. I think you will fit in perfectly with it eh battery?" countered Naruto.

"Why you..you want to go air balloon?" asked Laxus.

"Bring it on sparky" challenged Naruto.

"At least keep it clean you two and no killing blows or permanently damaging blows either." Spoke master "Well then begin" as the hand chopped down the two immediately activated their spells.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING BODY" "TWIN LAYER MAGIC CIRCLE: SACRED DOMAIN"

The kunais began to appear all over the field while Laxus shot towards Naruto with fist.

Laxus began running towards Naruto while Naruto disappeared only for Laxus to turn to left and intercept a wind enhanced punch with his lightning enhanced one it was so fast that spectators were shocked.

Wind crashing with lightning no one could see but only feel the shockwaves upon shockwaves.

"CHAIN LIGHTNING: LIGHTNING BULLETS" "SPACE-TIME ARC: ABSORPTION"

The spells collided; lightning gone and shot back towards Laxus. Laxus dodged it only for Naruto to appear in front of him and Naruto shouted "SKY DRAGON CLAWS".

A green energy shot from his hands only for Naruto to see Laxus has dodged it only for Laxus to use another Spell "LINK MAGIC: THUNDER BOLT"

Naruto managed to dodge it only for Laxus to get close to punch him which Naruto avoided with his hand and Naruto whispered "I know who you are Laxus and you know who I am. I can sense that you are a dragon slayer so let's just cut this chit-chat and step up the game."

Laxus's eyes widened and he released his magical pressure only to bulk up his muscles and with new speed never to be seen before "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR" sensing the energy build up Naruto instantly knew what to do and he too shouted "SKY DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRR"

* * *

"This is..." shocked Erza

"Hai Erza-nee this Naruto Nii-chan's full power he is still trying to hold back so as to not to hurt him. But this is Naruto Nii-chan."

No one said anything because there were no words needed to speak. The game was at the end as everyone was able to see that both were getting tired

"And he was training for near 1 hour full speed like 3 hours ago.." mumbled Mira.

* * *

The two roars stuck in the middle leading for our spectators to close the eyes both trying to empower each other for dominance. But wind won and was about to stuck Laxus he disappeared and came left of Naruto only to shout and trying to stuck the next attack point blank "LIGHTNING DRAGON: HEAVEN HALLBREED" lightning was about to stuck Naruto but Naruto in the nick of time disappeared and came behind Laxus and shouted "SKY DRAGON: WING ATTACK" Laxus got stuck with this and was flowing towards the other side of the field only for Naruto to throw a kunai matching the speed of Laxus he disappeared and reappeared only for him to be in parallel with Laxus and Naruto said " I am sorry Laxus but this is the end DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: GREEN LOTUS EXPLOADING WIND BLADES"

"This is everything I have too newbie" said Laxus "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: LIGHTNING JAW"

The two attack stuck each other and

 **Booooooooooooom**

The resulting shockwave pushed Laxus to the ground while Naruto was thrown towards sky.

* * *

"So who won."

"I got no idea"

"Man that guy is strong."

The entire guild was talking to them self, trying to comprehend the scene before them.

Makarov on the other hand was shocked by the power of near 13 year old boy. While Laxus was 16 year old, the power they held was something he never saw in one such young.

The smoke began to clear only to see Naruto was standing barely on his feet's while Laxus was totally out

"Winner of the match: Naruto Marvell" hearing that he smiled and fainted where he was standing.

* * *

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: A year passed by

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fiction to entertain people.

* * *

"Naruto" Normal speech.

'Naruto' Normal thought.

" **Naruto"** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon talking.

' **Naruto'** Bijuu/Summon/Dragon thinking.

* * *

Chapter start.

* * *

A day later

Naruto woke up only to seeing a sleeping Wendy on a chair besides him mumbling something along the lines of chocolate cakes. Naruto chuckled. He saw Laxus totally knocked out besides him. It seems like Wendy has healed both of them.

Naruto stired a bit only for Wendy to woke up she rubbed her eyes.

"Mou Nii-chan never do that again. Do you even realise how worried I was?"

"Hai hai Wendy I promise to not to go overboard lot of times." replied Naruto.

"You are so silly Nii-chan. You already trained for more than 80 minutes breaking your record and then after 3 hours you got into a fight. Please don't do that again?" a very sad Wendy looked Naruto into the eyes.

"Ma ma Princess don't go so serious on me will you. Can I get some water Wendy-chan?" He pocked her forehead again and she glared cutely.

Getting up he felt a little sore but not by much and he turned towards Wendy ruffling her hair said "Ma ma princess you have gotten better at healing. I feel good as new. So when do you think he will wake up" taking the water from wendy he began to drink.

Wendy replied "He will wake up in 3 days now then let's go up stairs Nii-chan."

Going up the entire hall was in mess. Naruto figured it might be a bar fight again. Master immediately saw Naruto and gestured him to come towards him. Nobody have noticed Naruto yet so he silently walked towards Master only to hear a silent whisper "My office now Naruto."

Naruto got to office along with Wendy slowly closing the door so as to not to alert anyone.

"What can I do for you Master?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun how do you feel now?" asked Makarov.

"Just a little sore it will get by soon."

"Naruto I want answers from you and do not lie to me I found this rune on Laxus's body. What does this do?" showing Naruto a picture.

Beating Naruto to this Wendy answered "Master that is the design of the rune that Naruto places when Nii-chan hands touch animate or inanimate object. You said you found this on Laxus-san body right? Don't tell me.."

"Hai Wendy I tagged Laxus when I blocked his punch." As if completing the sentence Naruto answered.

"If this would have been over in just few minutes at most Naruto then why didn't you finish it?" asked Master.

"Master, Wendy I could have finished it no problems but my objective was not to be secretive towards my family. I wanted for them to accept who I am. If I had told them or even you Master would you have believed me? The answer was big fat NO. So I wanted for my comrades to see my strength with their own eyes. I wanted to keep no secrets of my techniques and power. This was the easiest way. And it also serves your purpose of teaching your grandson some humility." Naruto answered to both Makarov and Wendy

Wendy smiled meanwhile Naruto nodded

"Why train so hard my boy?" asked Makarov.

"I have so many books. But nothing new OF this book. I hate black arts." answered cryptically.

"What does that even mean Nii-chan. It does not answer the question." asked a very confused Wendy.

"Isnt it obvious Wendy I wanted to protect my family with everything I have that's why I trained hard and still do" replied Naruto.

Meanwhile Makarov began thinking about the cryptic message of Naruto 'Books that part I get it. He hates black arts. The only person who used black arts was don't tell me books of Zeref he wants to protect everyone from those demons'

"I understand Naruto, how many books do you think you have."

"Nothing much just few, Kaa-san forbade me some to read" replied Naruto. Meaning ' I do not know much about them. It was just a warning from Grandneey in past.'

"Hmm I will keep a look out ok." Makarov said.

"Mou Nii-chan if you are going to give master some books of yours then I want a new one too." replied Wendy.

"Well then Wendy-chan lets get you some chocolate cake as a thanks for healing me. You are coming too master?"

"Yes my boy."

* * *

And they went down. As soon as everyone noted Naruto was awake and near healed. He was again sitting with the nose in his book. Seeing the eyes on him he just said "Yo" and everyone just congratulated him.

"Naruto. Fight me" came out every day Natsu towards him with blazing fist.

Naruto just like swatting a fly backhanded him he crashed with a wall and got knocked out. A sigh escaped from Naruto's mouth.

"That was like the fastest knock out flame brain had even Erza took 3 punches to knock him out." Grey continued "Hey Naruto you feeling ok man? You were a lot banged up."

"Yeah Grey I am fine now just little sore and tired."

Two punches again came towards him Naruto threw his book in the air grabbed the two hands who were going to punch him and threw them next to Natsu.

"Man what is this punch Naruto day? I know Natsu here is idiot but now you two too Erza and Mira" catching the book he continued "I know Natsu is like whole new level of an idiot but have you two got demoted to his brain capacity? You want to spar with me. I don't mind it one bit but why not train first." Naruto shouted losing his cool completely

"Umm Wendy-chan is he ok?" asked Levy.

"Hai Levy-nee he must be just tired. Plain and simple, you get cranky when you are tired" replied Wendy totally focussed on her chocolate cake. Hearing this others sweatdropped Naruto on the other hand berating the three

"Mira I defeated you in how many minutes now? 3 minutes and Erza you I took you down in 10 seconds. And you flame retard get up and stop attacking me for every damn time even if I say no. For the last time leave me be at reading my book. I will make you a deal all the three of you. Once per month you can challenge me for a fight I will accept it. Condition your field your challenge just my time. If I am on the job we fight the next day I come back. Do you three have and accord with this?"

Erza and Mira nodded "Now get away from my sight and let me read my book."

This was the first time everyone heard Naruto shouting and screem at someone. Many knew that Naruto although odd but was a good kid who was polite and kind.

Everyone was laughing at the three who was berated like children

"Are you sure Wendy he is fine?"

Nearly everyone asked

"How do I put this? The book he is carrying is kind of a new spell he is working on he wrote the notes and he has been reading them quite some time now. He gets cranky and shouts at anyone who tries to take his time with his notes."

Natsu woke up and immediately said

"Naruto why are you reading that I told you to fight me" and he manage to burn the notes a little with his flames.

Wendy on the other hand continued "Just try not to damage his notes it's very unhealthy. Last time the notes were damaged somehow by some rude villager when he was walking and minding his business, let's just say that villager was admitted to hospital."

"It's little late on that Wendy-chan." pointed out Cana.

"Huh! What do you mean?" looking towards the scene Wendy continued "Oh never mind. Rest in peace Natsu-nii it was good to know you. May you find peace in afterlife." As if praying for someone deceased.

"My notes...My notes...My book...MY NOTES" Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile Grey said to Natsu "Natsu hide just run get out of here." "Why?" asked Natsu.

"Because Naruto is in Erza mode only hundred times stronger."

As if seeing the shadowed face the temperature dropped a few degrees in the hall Naruto shouted

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Wendy-chan is there a way to stop him?" asked a very worried Lisaana.

"There will be no need, Natsu if stays away from Nii-chan for atleast..."

Meanwhile Naruto caught Natsu

"Few minutes..oh never mind he already got him. The only way to stop him now is Ramen Lisaana and that too in 5 minutes." continued Wendy.

Makarov as if seeing that "Barkeep Ramen hurry in 5 minutes or this hall is done for" cried anime tears almost praying for Ramen to be finished as soon as possible.

On the other hand grabbing and shouting at him "NATSUUUUUUU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME DID IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THAT. THOSE WERE MY NOTES ON NEW SPELL AND YOU JUST DECIDED TO WALK ON SACRED SANTUARY." said Naruto.

"YOU HAVE THE GALL TO EVEN DAMAGE THEM" mubling shouting punching Natsu a bit Naruto continued for 5 minutes Mira and Erza were both watching this pitying the boy Natsu who was trying to run.

As if Godsend the Ramen was done and Wendy shouted "Nii-chan ramen is ready like you ordered. Natsu is not worth it for getting your ramen cold let's have ramen together."

"You owe me for this Natsu." Wendy said in whisper

"Ramen..."mumbled Naruto, as if the switch was flipped Naruto smiled dropped Natsu and ran towards the stool "When do I ordered this? Oh well its ramen so who cares." And with that everything was back to normal.

'Bipolar much' a thought passed on the minds of entire guild. Makarov sighed in relief. At this day something was born and an unspoken rule was made. Never ever come between Naruto and his notes and books and never ever spill his ramen.

* * *

A month passed it was near Wendy's birth day. Naruto on the other was still wondering about the gift. While doing a job in a village he came across an Egg. The Egg was quiet large for the size with white scales. At first Naruto decided to cook it but his gut told him to wait. While carrying the Egg as if luck was on his side He encountered Mystogan.

The two caught up and from him he came to know that the Egg was an exceed Egg from Edolas and they were cat like creatures who can talk and were harmless. Naruto at that moment decided to gift the Egg to Wendy.

He hid the Egg in his dimension wrapping large amounts of blankets over the Egg. Wendy;s birthday was in 2 days now. Naruto was sure he would reach the guild in a day and will start preparing for birthday at guild.

Wendy's birthday-

"Morning princess" greated Naruto.

"Morning Nii-chan." And she went to bathroom to freshen up a bit. After getting freshened up when she came back her eyes was immediately shadowed by someone's hand the person said "Guess who Wendy-chan?"

"JELLAL-NII" Wendu turned around and hugged him with all her strength.

"Happy Birthday Wendy-chan" spoke Jellal.

Tears of joy spilling out from her eyes "Y-you remembered?"

"How can I forget my sister's birthday Wendy-chan? Now here is your gift."

A loosely wraped gift was in her arms. She immediately unwrapped it and saw a crystal.

"This Wendy-chan is what we call communication lacrima. It's personal one and only you can use it. Whenever you miss me just call me on that." said Jellal/Mystogan.

She hugged him immediately and said "Thank you Nii-chan."

"Ma ma a personal communication lacrima, well now my present will pale in comparison to that now" said Naruto smile seeing Wendy so happy.

"Anyways here you go Wendy-chan." Mumbled Naruto giving her the huge gift wrapped in the blanket he wished her happy birthday. Seeing that Jellal recognised and Naruto smirked.

"You devil. That is a cheap trick Naruto. I thought you discarded it like you said you will." A furious Jellal asked Naruto.

"Hahahaha Well yeah I discarded it as a gift to Wendy. I told you I will do so and I did as promised." laughed Naruto.

Wendy on the other hand unwrapping the gift completely asked "Naruto-nii what is this?"

"Wendy-chan it's an Egg. From that Egg a baby will be born. This is my gift for you." said Naruto.

Wendy hugged Naruto and said thanks. After a while they talked the family caught up. It was near evening time. Naruto asked Jellal to keep Wendy's mind of the guild for few hours. Naruto on the other hand jumped back and forth from guild to his home so as not to raise suspicions about surprise birthday party. For Wendy's birthday the entire Guild agreed on that as Wendy was everyone's favourite.

"So Jellal you hitting the road again?" asked Naruto

"It sems so Naruto. Take care you two will come by soon ok" replied Jellal and he dissappered.

"Nii-chan look evening has arrived we were so busy we never notice. We need to get back to guild or everyone will be worried" said a worried Wendy to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and started to walk with her down the apartment complex. When Wendy didn't notice Naruto took the jump to the guild and shouted

"10 minutes" and took the jump back to where Wendy was. Everything was going according to plan. In 10 minutes they were in front of the Guild door and entered.

* * *

"Huh!why is it so dark in the guild." asked Wendy no one in particular.

Light flipped on and Wendy was greeted with a sight and everyone shouted

"SURPRISE WENDY HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

This was the first time she had someone celebrating her birthday aside from Naruto and Grandneey. Tears of joy rolled down her eyes and she was smiling the entire time she looked towards Naruto and said wholeheartedly the sincerity in her tone made Naruto cry in joy as well.

"Thank you both of you" in a very sincere and happy tone Wendy thanked both the brothers.

Naruto said nothing. Nothing was needed to be said and the party continued. Even the stoic and arrogant Laxus smiled. Immediately spoting him Naruto walked towards him on the second floor. More like jumped without anyone noticing.

"You know Laxus you and me are a lot alike." said Naruto

Immediately recognising who it was

Laxus replied "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I saw what was in your heart Laxus when we traded blows that day. We both are lucky to be surrounded by people who care about us. They say when two warriors of equal stature meet each other and trade blows they can understand what is in each other's hearts. I wonder were you able to see what was in my heart as well?" replied Naruto and he left only to join up with others in celebrations.

Meanwhile Laxus was deep in thought 'I saw what was in your heart too Naruto. How can I not see? You truly are one of a kind.' seeing Wendy he thought again 'I wonder what it is like to have a sibling' Laxus smiled a bit 'Older brother of Naruto Marvell Laxus Dreyar now that has some ring to it. I will look out for you brother you do the same for me.' Only for Laxus to notice a kunai placed in front of him, he took it and smiled again going away to sit on the lounge with a thought in his mind 'Only you Naruto, only you.'

Seeing the interaction Makarov smiled and thought 'Laxus Naruto is someone who would give his life in a heartbeat for his family. Deep down you are the same. Only someone like Naruto can understand you and only someone like you can understand Naruto. That kid is something else.'

Seeing that Laxus took the kunai with him Naruto smiled and thought 'I will look out for you too big brother. We are the protectors of this guild brother and to protect this we are ready to even lay down our lives. Younger brother of Laxus Dreyar huh! Sounds good to me'. He saw Makarov smiling brightly at him and Naruto nodded. The unseen message passing between the two- Thank you.

* * *

Another month passed Naruto now 13 year old was enjoying eating ramen at the guild a fight occurring behind him. He caught a stray beer mug came to him he caught it while eating and threw it back without even battling an eye lash. Over the month Mira, Erza and Natsu challenged him to a fight. It was more of training for them than fight as Naruto dragged on the fight for lot of time. He won in the end but the trio learned a lot of things. He started view Erza as a sister. Strong willed, determination and never say die. That was kind of girl Erza was. He began to view Natsu as annoying little brother and as for Mira he was confused of what to think of her.

He understood Mira more than she will ever know, He even admired her tenacity during fights. Mira too on the other hand understood Naruto for all his ideals. If to think as a possible way Mira had crush on Naruto while same can be said for Naruto but both were dense and stubborn as a mule can get. That aside everything was peaceful until Natsu bought an Egg in to the guild. It had fire like scales inscribed on it. Seeing the Egg Naruto immediately knew what it was but he kept quiet as he had another Egg who was been taken care by Wendy. According to Jellal the egg would be hatching anytime now.

Natsu and Lissanna agreed to raise the Egg together and they built a hut so as to leave together much to the ore of Mira but she reluctantly agreed to it. Naruto sighed just another crazy day at Fairy Tail. Naruto sat by a tree to look over Natsu and Lisaana. Lisaana was kind of like his sister and Cana like order sister to him. Levy, Jet and Droy were good friends with Wendy and there by Naruto. Naruto often helped Levy with her runes.

He immediately spotted Erza and Mira looking out of those. He smiled a bit because this was Fairy Tail they would always look out for each other. Mira didn't know Erza was watching and Erza had no idea Mira was there as well the two unknowingly watching over them. He landed besides Mira immediately to put his hands over Mira's mouth. Mira was blushing like an Idiot as she was in close contact with Naruto.

"Shh calm down Mira it's me." seeing that she calmed down he removed his hands and continued "I didn't know you were watching over them."

Bringing her blush down she saw Naruto who had his head in book sat on the opposite bark of the tree "Naruto why are you here? Were you too watching over them?"

Naruto closed his book and said "Mira we might be not related by blood but Natsu and Lisaana are like siblings to me. So yeah I am watching over them as well. Guess this is what makes us Fairy Tail mage huh!"

Mira sighed and smiled "I guess you got that right. By the way Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." mumbled Naruto.

"It might get personal." Mira said seeing him nod she continued "Just what are you Naruto Marvell?"

"Huh!" a very confused Naruto said.

"It's just you don't see me as demon. Nor you get intimidated neither you are afraid of me? Just what are you?" Mira asked.

"Me Mira is just a guy who wants to protect my family even if it costs me my life. How can I hate you Mirajane because you and me are doing the same thing. You are protecting Lisaana and Elfman with your own two hands by becoming as stronger as possible while I am doing the same for Wendy and few people out there. So how can I be afraid of you when we are so much alike? It does not make sense. But you know Mira after joining Fairy Tail I got to know something; I have people to carry me. I learned to rely on others than myself. Perhaps you should too Mira because we are trying to protect the same thing." said Naruto with a smile.

Mira on the other hand was stunned by the man in front of her. She felt butterflies running in her stomach. When she looked at his face his blue eyes she started feeling heat rising up on her face. She didn't know what she was feeling but she instead of pondering on the thoughts said to Naruto

"I am going away for a while Naruto to cook some food will you look over them for me as well."

"Of course Mira that goes beyond question. Come back soon ok I have to go prepare lunch as well for Wendy too."

"Ok." Replied Mira with a bright smile, Naruto nodded his head and opened his book to read.

While walking towards her home Mira was totally lost in thoughts with a smile on her face 'You know Naruto you are a very complicated person. You think of others first but sometimes think for yourself too idiot. Wait why am I thinking about Naruto?" a furious blush endowed her face shaking her head 'What the hell was that?'

After an hour Mira came back and started watching over them, sometimes glancing towards Naruto blushing a bit. Naruto immediately closed the book. Hearing a snapping sound he tensed.

"Mira seems like Wendy in is trouble. I sensed a pulse on the kunai she had I am going be right back soon." Naruto was about to take the jump when he heard

"Wait Naruto I am coming with you."

"But.." mumbled Naruto

"NO buts I am coming and that's final" said Mira finalising everything.

Without wasting time he grabbed her hand she blushed again with the gesture and Naruto teleported to his home besides Wendy.

Without letting go of the hand leaving a blushing Mira Naruto immediately asked "What happened Wendy? we came as fast as we can"

Seeing the two together holding hands and a blushing Mira Wendy smirked and said "Nothing Nii-chan just the Egg was about to hatch and I thought you might want to see that with me. By the way are you two dating or something?"

"Huh!" came the dense reply of Naruto only for Wendy to point out the hands. Seeing where Wendy pointed towards he blushed and immediately let go of the hand seeing Mira was no better he was he apologised "Sorry Mira."

"Its fine" a reply came from Mira.

Meanwhile Mira was lost in thoughts 'Wait a minute why am I blushing like a school-girl. But those hands we held was so perfect. No ahhhrg what the hell am I thinking' only to come face to face with a glaring Wendy she glared back but lost the unseen message 'We will talk later when he is not around'

A voice called out "Wendy, Mira look the Egg is hatching."

"Nii-chan the recording lacrima quick." shouted Wendy.

"On it" replied Naruto and he instantly dashed towards the table only to open a drawer and got to Wendy as fast as he could. He knew he will be late so he got on the door to Wendy's room he threw the lacrima towards Mira who caught it and she started it in just the time for the Egg to hatch,

The Egg hatched only for a cat to come out. The cat was white in colour was cute and had wings. The cat flew towards Wendy's head.

"You can fly?" all the three asked it at once.

"Aye" the cat said. The cat nuzzled a bit and went to sleep on Wendy's head.

"YOU CAN TALK TOO." screamed the three.

"AYE" everyone face faulted at the reply.

"So Wendy what are you going to name her?" asked Naruto "We can't just call her cat you know."

"Wait a minute that cat is a female. How to you two know?" asked Mira more to Naruto than Wendy.

Naruto just pointed towards his nose and Mira continued "Right Dragon Slayers and their noses. Sorry continue you two."

"Umm how about Carla Nii-chan?" asked Wendy.

The cat nodded and said "Aye" again.

"So Carla it is then. Welcome to the family." said Naruto with a smile "Well then I am going to watch over Lisaana and Natsu Mira. By the way Wendy Natsu found another of that Egg."

Mira nodded her head and said "I got to take care of something's Naruto will be there in another hour."

Naruto nodded and teleported. Seeing that he went away Wendy placed the cat from her head to the bed and gestured Mira to follow her. Getting to another room they both sat down and Wendy asked

"Now then Nii-chan is not here. Talk"

Mira sighed "Whats there to talk Wendy?"

"What was that? Do you like my brother Mira" Wendy asked very seriously.

"I...*thinking about the past* I *thinking about what Naruto said to her* I *taking in everything*..I don't know" said Mira with a furious blush.

Wendy nodded. She already got what she wanted the simple truth 'Yes she like him' continued "Let's get to know each other then Mira-nee."

* * *

Mira was humming a very happy tone while walking towards where Naruto was watching over them. She got to know everything about Naruto what he likes dislikes everything and suffice to say she was now confirmed she liked, no she loved Naruto.

But the thought running in her mind would Naruto return the feelings.

She reached the tree. She smiled

"Oh hey Mira you here right." smiled Naruto.

They sat there for few hours Mira humming a tune and Naruto reading the book. The sound of flapping of pages can be heard clearly

"Hey Mira" acknowledging what Naruto said "Can you help me with something?"

"Shoot" replied Mira.

"Umm how do I put this? I know squat about raising a baby. So can you help me pick out the things for Carla? You know the basic baby stuff and what not." asked Naruto.

"Sure" agreed Mira.

"Well then let's leave immediately" said Naruto.

"Wait if we leave then who will watch over them?" asked Mira.

"Do you honestly think we are the only one watching over them Mira. There is one more person who is watching over them. She didn't notice us at first but when I shut my book she noticed it instantly." said Naruto

"Who is watching over them Naruto?" asked Mira.

"If I tell you the name you just promise me you won't shout or will go on warpath? As she did the same, she just got back hence I asked you" asked Naruto.

"I promise" mumbled Mira trying to figure out who it was.

"Erza Scarlet." said Naruto

"I see" said Mira "Well then let's go."

Naruto got up waved at Erza which she nodded Mira just looked at her gesturing a silent thanks they both hit the road.

They got all the things that were needed. The days moved on. It became a routine for those three.

After few days another blue talking cat was born and he was named Happy.

* * *

It was close to a year now. During the course of the year Mira and Naruto became good friends. Until a job he met another red cat while on a job that was later named Kurama by Naruto who later joined the guild.

Things were looking up for a while. The S-class trails were coming close everyone was quite busy doing the jobs. The day arrived for people to be selected for those trials.

Makarov announced the chosen participants..

"I considered everyone for S-class trials. This year you will be tested by me and Laxus here for the trials so then these are the names I chose upon careful consideration so the names this year are.."

"Freed Justine." Freed nodded.

"Mystogan." gesturing to Naruto to tell him.

"Macao Conbolt" many patted him on his back.

"Naruto Marvell" Naruto was shocked as he was the youngest one there.

"The rules will now be explained by Laxus. Now Laxus if you will" said Makarov to Laxus.

"The rules will be simple you have to choose among the guild members your partner. They should not be S-class. The trials will start in a week so good luck".

Laxus nodded to Naruto and glanced towards master.

Naruto understood the meaning the hidden message- Good luck out there and you will have to face Master.

Makarov continued "We will meet at the Hargeon port in 7 days good luck to everone."

* * *

Chapter end


End file.
